Finding Family
by somethingcoolmusic
Summary: COMPLETED!!! Jess and Rory have been through a lot. Crappy home lives and deaths of friends included. This is the final chapter of my story...THE GIG!
1. Coffee Break

Title: Finding Family  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
(Takes place after Season Two Finale)  
  
[OPEN to RORY running the streets of Stars Hollow. It's nighttime and most of the shops are closed. RORY stops to sit on the bench near the gazebo. She brings her hand to her face to cover her eyes. She sits there and cries for a few minutes before a voice from behind her makes her start.]  
  
JESS: Well now, what do we have here? (JESS smirks until he sees that she's crying and his face turns to concern.)  
  
RORY: Oh my God. Jess, how long have you been there? (RORY hastily tries to wipe away her tears but to no avail.)  
  
JESS: Not too long, but I think that I should have gotten here sooner. What's wrong? (His face still holds concern. He wants to go and sit by her on the bench, maybe put his arm around her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She looks sad enough as it is.)  
  
RORY: Oh, it's nothing. (RORY fakes a smile.)  
  
JESS: That doesn't look like nothing. Whatever it is, you can tell me ya know. I won't tell anyone. It might help to talk about it. We can figure it out together.  
  
RORY: I can't talk to anyone about it. I'm stuck. I have no idea what to do.  
  
JESS: You can tell me. Rory, whatever it is, you can tell me. (He gives in and sits next to her on the bench. He doesn't put his arm around her though. His face pleads with her to tell him.)  
  
RORY: That's just it! That's exactly what's wrong! I can tell you anything. (Looks up at him and her eyes are still brimming with tears.) But Dean. I can't tell him everything. He just doesn't get it. He's my boyfriend I can't even talk to him. I don't know what to do. I love him, I know I do. But.you. You came here and you changed everything.  
  
JESS: Sorry.I.  
  
RORY: You are the only person here that I think I can relate to. My mom is my best friend. We get along great, but she doesn't get me the way that you do. Dean tries, I know he does, but he can't even compare to you. And then I kissed you. It was so different than when I had kissed Dean, even the first time I kissed him. It was.better. I don't know.I'm not making much sense.  
  
JESS: (Smiles to himself but holds it back.) What do you want me to do?  
  
RORY: I don't know. It seems like I'm lost or something.  
  
JESS: I know the feeling. I got taken away from my friends and my life to come here where I knew no one. I spent a few days trying to sum up Stars Hollow. I looked the place up and down. The only thing good here was you.  
  
RORY: (RORY smiled at this but quickly turned away.) See, there you go again. I can talk to you. I'm comfortable with you. I need to be doing something with Dean or else it gets weird.  
  
(They both just sit there, letting it all sink in. A silence crawls in around them but it's a comfortable silence.)  
  
JESS: And it doesn't get weird with me huh?  
  
RORY: No, it doesn't. I could just sit with you all night, not talk at all, and it would be fine.  
  
JESS: Hmm.  
  
RORY: I have to do something about this. I have to break up with Dean. I can't be with someone I can't even talk to. (RORY gets up with a determined look on her face and begins to walk in the direction of DEAN's house.)  
  
JESS: Wait, Rory! Hold up. (JESS runs to catch up with her. He grabs her hand to stop her and spins her around. Then, quickly realizing that holding RORY's hand sends sparks through his arm, he reluctantly lets go.) It's 11:30, isn't it a little late to go knocking on his door?  
  
RORY: I have to do this. Now.  
  
JESS: Come on. Come with me to Luke's. Have a cup of coffee with me or something. Wait till morning to do this. Sleep on it. Make sure its what you want before you go and do something you might regret.  
  
RORY: Fine, but first thing in the morning, I'm gonna do it.  
  
JESS: I don't doubt that.  
  
(The two walk to Luke's and JESS opens the door with a key that he takes from his pocket. He holds the door for RORY to go in and then flips the light switch.)  
  
JESS: Have a seat.  
  
RORY: 'Kay.  
  
JESS: (Starts a pot of coffee and then leans across the counter so he's facing RORY who is sitting on a barstool.) So, I say we get your mind off this. What book are you reading right now?  
  
RORY: Tuck Everlasting. It's way easy I know, but it was one of my favorites in third grade and since it's summer and everything I figured I would re-read it. It'll only take me an hour or so.  
  
JESS: Yeah, I liked that book. I thought it was funny how Jesse kept calling her Winnie Foster instead of just Winnie. I could imagine someone doing that.  
  
RORY: Yeah! I never got why they did that. What are you reading?  
  
JESS: Frankenstein. I've read it before too, but I wanted to re-read it. This time it's for school though. Summer Reading List.  
  
RORY: Oh yeah, I think I've got one of those. I better get started on that.  
  
(Pot of coffee beeps and JESS pulls out two mugs and fills them, then he hands one to RORY.)  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
JESS: (Nods.) Anytime. So.  
  
RORY: So.  
  
JESS: Ya wanna go for a walk? You can bring the coffee, I won't tell Luke.  
  
RORY: Yeah, sure. (Hops off the barstool and follows JESS out the door.)  
  
(The pair begin walking down the street. JESS seems to have a destination in mind, so RORY just follows quietly, sipping her coffee.)  
  
JESS: Here we are. (Stops at the bridge in the lake and sits down draping his feet over the edge. RORY does the same.)  
  
RORY: Oh, I love this place. Very good reading spot.  
  
JESS: You come here to read? Me too, funny we haven't run into each other.  
  
(They sit there for a few minutes, RORY leaning back and supporting herself on her hands and JESS hunched over looking at his knees. JESS looks up at RORY and sees that she is crying again. Not big sobs, just tears rolling down her face. He moves backward toward her and puts his arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder and quietly continues to cry.)  
  
RORY: Thanks, for everything. You're making this a lot easier.  
  
JESS: How so?  
  
RORY: For one thing, talking about it really helped, but for another, you make me even more clear in knowing what I want.  
  
JESS: That being.  
  
RORY: (Takes her head off JESS' shoulder and kisses him. The kiss wasn't short, but not overly long either. When they break apart RORY stands up.) Are you starting to understand what I want now? (She runs away, leaving her coffee mug on the bridge with JESS.)  
  
JESS: (Whispers after her.) I sure know what I want. (He sighs and stands up to go back "home.") 


	2. The Break Up

Title: Finding Family (Part 2)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to the Gilmore House. RORY walks in and sees her mom asleep on the couch. She writes a message on a piece of paper and lays it down next to her. Then she goes and puts on her pajamas for bed.]  
  
Mom~ I'm sorry I ran off last night. My head was too confused to be stuck in a house. I figured out what I want and by the time you wake up I probably already accomplished it. I'll be home by 10:00.  
  
(RORY sets her alarm clock for 8 o'clock in the morning. Plenty of time for her to get ready in the morning before she breaks the news to DEAN.)  
  
[FADE to JESS walking through the door of Luke's with both coffee mugs in his hands. He sets them in the sink and rinses them. Then he goes upstairs and lays on his bed.]  
  
JESS: (Whispers) Rory. (Smiles and rolls over on his stomach trying to fall asleep.)  
  
[FADE to the Gilmore House. It's morning and RORY walks through the front door and sits down on the porch to put her shoes on. Then she swiftly walks down the street and to DEAN's house. It's 9:30.]  
  
(Rory knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.)  
  
DEAN: Rory? It's 9:30. What's wrong?  
  
RORY: I.I.I think we should break up.  
  
DEAN: .uh.Rory.can you run that by me one more time?  
  
RORY: (Firmly) I think we should break up.  
  
DEAN: Wha.Why?  
  
RORY: We've been fading apart for a while now. I know you've seen it too. I just don't feel like I can talk to you anymore. I can't be with someone I can't even talk to.  
  
DEAN: He has something to do with this doesn't he? (Angry.)  
  
RORY: Who? Jess? No.  
  
DEAN: Rory, come on, this isn't right and you know it. (More compassionate.)  
  
RORY: No, Dean, this is what I want. So, I guess I'll see you around or something. (RORY turns around and starts down his steps.)  
  
DEAN: Yeah, I guess. (DEAN says to her disappearing figure.)  
  
(RORY walks down walks down the street to Luke's in serious need of coffee. The bell tinkles when she enters and LUKE looks up at her with a smile.)  
  
LUKE: Hey Rory. Coffee I presume?  
  
RORY: Oh yeah.  
  
(Pours her a cup and hands it to her. Then he looks down into the sink and sees two coffee cups. JESS walks down the stairs and into the diner.)  
  
LUKE: Jess? What might these two cups of coffee be doing in the sink?  
  
JESS: Uh, sitting? Duh?  
  
LUKE: How did they get there, Jess?  
  
JESS: My guess is someone put them there.  
  
LUKE: Do you have the tinniest idea who might have put them there?  
  
JESS: Yup!  
  
LUKE: Who.?  
  
JESS: Me! (JESS ignores the annoyed look on his uncle's face and goes to sit by RORY on the stools. He sets his elbow on the counter and sets his head in his hand.)  
  
JESS: (To RORY.) So, did ya do it?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Feel better.?  
  
RORY: Immensely. The only problem now is that my mom is gonna be way mad.  
  
JESS: Why? She trusts you right?  
  
RORY: Well, yeah, but she doesn't trust.you.  
  
JESS: Ah, well then. I should probably start to get the whole Boy Scouts Honor thing right? Be nice, stay charming?  
  
RORY: Good idea. Can we go for a walk?  
  
JESS: Yeah, just let me ask Luke. (Turns to face LUKE who was listening the whole time.) Luke?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, sure. Be back in an hour though.  
  
JESS: Okay, thanks.  
  
LUKE: No problem. But Jess, remember, be good. (LUKE had a very serious look on his face.)  
  
JESS: Right.  
  
[FADE to the streets of Stars Hollow where JESS and RORY are walking.]  
  
JESS: Bookstore?  
  
RORY: Naw.  
  
JESS: Movie?  
  
RORY: Naw.  
  
JESS: CD's?  
  
RORY: Naw.  
  
JESS: OK, well I'm kinda running out of ideas so you tell me where you want to go.  
  
RORY: (Doesn't say anything, just keeps walking.)  
  
JESS: (Stops and watches RORY walk.) Okay then, I think I'll just follow.  
  
(They end up at the bridge. RORY sits with her legs dangling and JESS follows suit.)  
  
JESS: Nice choice.  
  
RORY: Thank you. I figured it was appropriate.  
  
JESS: So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Dean?  
  
RORY: We just broke up. Nothing special or anything. I just ended it.  
  
JESS: And the reason you ended it was because you can talk to me but you can't talk to him?  
  
RORY: Yeah, pretty much. I decided that I would rather be with someone who has the same interests as me than someone who just thinks I'm cute.  
  
JESS: Well don't get me wrong, I think you are cute too. (Smiles.)  
  
RORY: Why thank you. But its more than that. We can just sit, or read, or talk, or watch a movie, or listen to CD's, or.I dunno. I can do just about anything with you.  
  
JESS: Yeah. I like that about us.  
  
(They sit in silence together for a little while. JESS is thinking something over in his head. He knows that RORY broke up with DEAN for him, but he's not sure what that makes him and RORY.)  
  
JESS: So, what's going on with us. Do you want me to be your boyfriend or something? Or did you break up with him so we can be friends and you don't feel guilty? Where exactly do we stand?  
  
RORY: Hmm, good question. I don't know. I wanted to be your friend so I broke up with Dean. I think that's where we stand now. We might be boyfriend/ girlfriend later, but not now.  
  
JESS: Right, that works for me.  
  
(More silence. Both are happy with how things stand. JESS stands up and takes off his jacket and shoes.)  
  
JESS: Ya know what? It's rather hot and it seems like a good day for a swim. (Dips his foot in the water) Yup, good temperature. You don't mind if I.  
  
RORY: No, by all means.have fun.  
  
JESS: Cool. (JESS backs up farther on the bridge and then runs up and jumps into the lake.) Whoo hoo!  
  
RORY: Haha!  
  
JESS: It's really not that cold. You should come in.  
  
RORY: Ok. (RORY takes off her shoes and socks.) Here I come! (Runs and jumps into the lake too. When she comes up for air she smiles and looks at JESS.) Wow, this is fun!  
  
JESS: Yeah, I thought so. (Pauses to look at RORY, she's so pretty just standing there dripping wet. He knows now that he doesn't just want to be her friend. He thinks of telling her this.) Rory.  
  
RORY: Mmm? (RORY looks at JESS and realizes the same thing. She doesn't just want to be his friend either. Her face relaxes and she just stares at him unblinking.)  
  
JESS: Rory.I was uh.wondering.(Pauses.)  
  
RORY: Jess.(Swims closer to him so that they are a foot apart.)  
  
JESS: Well.um.ya see.  
  
RORY: (Leans in and kisses JESS. After a minute she pulls back and looks at him.) I think I just fell in love with you.  
  
JESS: I think I fell first. I've been wondering about that for some time now. Ever since you kissed me at Sookie's wedding you are all I could think about. (Smiles and brings her close to him again and they kiss.) I love you. (Both smile and stand in the water and hold each other for a few minutes with emotions running through them at top speeds.)  
  
RORY: (She sighs into his shoulder.) I love you too. (After they break apart.) Hey, hold on. What time is it?  
  
JESS: Uh. (Checks his watch with the big leather band.) 10:20. Why?  
  
RORY: Oh my God! I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago! My mom is going to freak! (RORY hops out of the lake and quickly puts on her shoes and socks. JESS hops out too and puts on his shoes. RORY starts to run and JESS catches up to her.)  
  
JESS: So.how exactly are you going to explain that you are wet?  
  
RORY: Crap! What do I say?  
  
JESS: I don't know. I would just go for the truth at this point.  
  
(They run past Luke's diner. JESS peers in the window.)  
  
JESS: Rory! Hold up! Your mom is in the diner!  
  
RORY: What? Let me see.  
  
JESS: See, at the counter. She and Luke are actually talking!  
  
RORY: Oh my God! Yah! They aren't even fighting! Hey look! Luke smiled!  
  
JESS: I think you might actually be saved. (DEAN walks up behind them while they are looking in the window.)  
  
DEAN: Oh, I wouldn't go quite that far.  
  
RORY: Dean! What are you doing here?  
  
DEAN: The better question would be what are you doing here? With him? Wet?  
  
RORY: Why does it matter? It's over Dean. We are done. I thought we agreed on that?  
  
DEAN: You walked away before I could say anything! (Angry.)  
  
RORY: Well I said all that I needed to say so I'm done talking to you. It's over.  
  
JESS: Um, I'm gonna go inside now. You two can stay out and talk if you need to.  
  
RORY: No, I'll come with you.  
  
DEAN: Jess, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second? (DEAN's voice isn't rude or pushy; it's actually pretty calm.)  
  
JESS: (Turns around and looks up at DEAN. Then JESS turns to RORY and smiles.) Go on, I'll be right there. Don't worry. Tell Luke I'll be there in a second.  
  
RORY: Okay. (RORY opens the door to the diner and walks in.)  
  
JESS: (Turns to DEAN.) Yeah? What's wrong?  
  
DEAN: I just wanted to get a few things straight with you. I love her. I don't think she loves me anymore though. This is really hard for me to say. Just be careful okay?  
  
JESS: What? You think I'm gonna hurt her or something? I love her.  
  
DEAN: What? How on earth could you love her? You don't even know what love means!  
  
JESS: (Trying to stay calm.) I do know what it means and I do love her.  
  
DEAN: She's too good for you. (DEAN's voice turned low and he almost growled when he said it.)  
  
JESS: She doesn't seem to think so.  
  
DEAN: (Furious.) You little punk! (DEAN punches JESS and JESS falls to the ground.)  
  
JESS: What the hell was that for? (JESS stands up and touches his cheek tenderly where DEAN hit him.)  
  
DEAN: Come on you little jerk! Let's see what you've got! (They were attracting a little bit of a crowd from the people walking through the streets but they were off to the side so the people in the diner couldn't see them.)  
  
JESS: No man. I'm not fighting.  
  
(DEAN punches JESS again. This time on the other cheek so his whole face turns bright red. JESS' nose starts to bleed.)  
  
JESS: I'm going inside. I don't have to take this from you.  
  
DEAN: Not so fast buddy. (DEAN grabs JESS by the arm and swings him around. DEAN punches JESS in the stomach and JESS keels over in pain.)  
  
(At this point the crowd is so big that it goes in front of Luke's diner and LUKE comes out with RORY and LORELAI quick at his heels.)  
  
LUKE and RORY: Jess!  
  
RORY: What the hell was that about Dean? You said you wanted to talk to him!  
  
DEAN: (Embarrassed.) I think I'm gonna go.  
  
RORY: I hate you Dean! How could you have possibly done this? I hate you! (RORY starts to cry and she runs over to JESS who is lying on the ground.) Jess! Are you okay?  
  
JESS: Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Luke, can you help me inside?  
  
LUKE: Sure. (They hobble into the diner and the crowd follows. LUKE turns around and gets mad.) There's nothing to see here! Go home! (JESS sits down at a table and LUKE hurries to go get some ice.)  
  
RORY: Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would fight with you. I love you.  
  
JESS: I love you too. I'll be fine, don't worry. (LORELAI comes over when she hears this.)  
  
LORELAI: (To RORY) You, you what?  
  
RORY: I love him mom. I left this morning to go and break up with Dean, which I did. Then I came here and Jess and I went to the bridge and swam and when we came back Dean was waiting to beat Jess up.  
  
JESS: Lorelai, please don't be mad. I'm sorry about all of this. The fight, you finding out like this. I don't really know what to say.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
RORY: Sure. (They walk off and go outside to the alley to talk.) 


	3. Getting Used to Us

Title: Finding Family (Part 3)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to the alley.]  
  
LORELAI: What the heck is going on Rory?  
  
RORY: I just explained that. I broke up with Dean because I love Jess.  
  
LORELAI: I thought we talked about this. You can be friends with Jess but you have to be careful.  
  
RORY: And I am. I am friends with Jess and I'm being careful.  
  
LORELAI: You normally don't tell your friends you love them. That's more of a boyfriend thing to do.  
  
RORY: We might be boyfriend/ girlfriend but I'm not sure.  
  
LORELAI: Do you want to be his girlfriend?  
  
RORY: Yes. More than anything. I love him.  
  
LORELAI: It seems like I'm getting no where. I don't want you to get in trouble.  
  
RORY: I won't Mom! Jess loves me and he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me!  
  
LORELAI: Okay, then can you compromise with me?  
  
RORY: I'll try. what are the grounds?  
  
LORELAI: You have to have him over to the house so that I can get to know him and trust him more before you can go out on the town with him. Okay?  
  
RORY: Yeah, sure. I can do that.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, and uh, I wouldn't really go too public with your relationship right away because Dean will get really mad.  
  
RORY: I don't care what he thinks. I hate him! But we will keep a low profile for a while.  
  
LORELAI: So, we're good?  
  
RORY: Yeah, we're good.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, lets go back inside. I need coffee.  
  
RORY: Yeah, I wanna see how Jess is.  
  
(They walk back in the diner through the back door.)  
  
[FADE to inside the diner.]  
  
(RORY walks over to JESS and sits down and LORELAI goes up to LUKE at the counter.)  
  
RORY: Jess, are you sure you're okay?  
  
JESS: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
RORY: You are gonna be black and blue tomorrow. Keep the ice on it.  
  
JESS: So what happened with your mom?  
  
RORY: We compromised. I'm allowed to go out with you and stuff but you have to come over to the house so my mom can get used to you and trust you before we can go out anywhere and we have to keep a low profile for a while.  
  
JESS: Yeah, that will work. Thanks.  
  
RORY: Do you want me to ask Luke to give you the day off? You can come over and rest and I'll read to you or something.  
  
JESS: Yeah, that sounds good. (Smiles at her but then grimaces from the pain and chuckles.)  
  
(RORY goes over to talk to LUKE and LORELAI while JESS watches her.)  
  
[FADE to the Gilmore House]  
  
RORY: Hold on, let me go get some ice for your eye before we start reading.  
  
JESS: No, really I'm fine. It's gonna be fine. Just go get a book.  
  
RORY: Which one?  
  
JESS: Whichever you want. Bring Tuck Everlasting. That's good.  
  
(RORY hurries to her room and comes back with a tattered book.)  
  
RORY: Okay, make yourself comfy.  
  
JESS: Sure. (They sit on the couch. JESS puts his arm around RORY as she starts to read.)  
  
RORY: "The road that led to Treegap had been trod out long before by a herd of cows who were, to say the least, relaxed. It wandered along in curves and easy angles, swayed off and up in a pleasant tangent to the top of a small hill, ambled down again between fringes of bee-hung clover, and then cut sidewise across a meadow..  
  
[FADE to later on that night in the Gilmore House]  
  
(RORY and JESS fell asleep on the couch and JESS still has his arm around her. LORELAI walks in and sees them like that. RORY looks so comfortable and safe with him so LORELAI doesn't break them apart. She goes upstairs and to bed.)  
  
[FADE to the next morning in the Gilmore House]  
  
(RORY wakes up and sees JESS asleep next to her. His arm is still around her. She panics and sits up fast, waking JESS up in the process.)  
  
JESS: Whoa, what's going on?  
  
RORY: We fell asleep!  
  
JESS: Oh, this is not good.  
  
RORY: No, its not. My mom is home. She is gonna kill me!  
  
LORELAI: (From where she stands on the stairs) No I'm not.  
  
RORY: Mom!  
  
JESS: Um, I'm really confused now.  
  
LORELAI: Don't be. It's ok. Luke called late last night wondering where you were so I walked in and I saw you guys sleeping and I told him I would bring Jess back in the morning when we got coffee.  
  
RORY: You feeling okay?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, I'm fine. Do you guys want coffee? I'm about to die from lack of it.  
  
RORY and JESS: Yeah, thanks.  
  
(They all head out the door and begin walking to Luke's. LORELAI and RORY get seats at the counter and JESS goes behind it to pour all three of them coffee.)  
  
LUKE: Good morning all!  
  
JESS: Morning Uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: How'd ya sleep?  
  
JESS: (quickly looks at RORY and smiles.) Very well thanks.  
  
(RORY smiles.)  
  
LUKE: Your eyes look better than I thought they would be. I'm surprised they aren't swollen shut.  
  
JESS: Thanks! (Sarcastically.)  
  
LUKE: I could use you in here today if that's okay.  
  
JESS: Yeah, that's fine.  
  
RORY: Can I help? (To LUKE.)  
  
LUKE: Sure.  
  
RORY: Cool! Do I get to go behind the counter?  
  
LUKE: Yeah. Be sure to keep Jess in line okay?  
  
RORY: Not a problem.  
  
(They spent the afternoon helping customers and serving food. RORY was able to help herself to more coffee anytime she wanted, which she thought was great. A lot of customer's attention focused on JESS and his eyes but he always tried to steer clear of it. When the night was over RORY and JESS sat down at a table and talked for a few minutes about movies.)  
  
RORY: How can you say that you didn't like Sleepless in Seattle?  
  
JESS: It's a chick flick.  
  
RORY: Exactly!  
  
JESS: (Mocking her) Exactly!  
  
RORY: Well then, how about When Harry Met Sally?  
  
JESS: Another chick flick.  
  
RORY: Exactly!  
  
JESS: You're difficult. (This time mocking Meg Ryan in that movie.)  
  
RORY: Well at least you liked it enough to remember that part.  
  
JESS: Speaking of movies.you wanna go see a movie tonight? Lorelai could come too.  
  
RORY: Sure, what do you wanna see?  
  
JESS: I dunno, how bout The Road to Perdition?  
  
RORY: Oh oh oh! That looks so good! My mom would totally go for that.  
  
JESS: Cool! Well then call her and see if she wants to go. My treat.  
  
RORY: Thanks! (Kisses him on the cheek)  
  
[FADE to the front of the movie theatre where RORY and JESS are waiting for LORELAI.]  
  
JESS: So what all have you seen with Tom Hanks in it?  
  
RORY: You name it, I've seen it.  
  
JESS: Okay then. I personally liked the movie BIG. When I was a kid I wanted to grow up so fast. It would have been cool to spend a day in grown up shoes.  
  
RORY: Yeah, I liked that movie too. Good point. (LORELAI walks up.)  
  
LORELAI: Hey guys! How was working at the diner?  
  
RORY: It was so much fun! (Hugs LORELAI.)  
  
JESS: Hey Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Hey Jess.  
  
JESS: So we kinda thought we would see The Road to Perdition. Sound okay?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, great!  
  
JESS: Cool, I'll go get us tickets.  
  
(LORELAI starts to go through her purse for cash. JESS sees her do this and stops her.)  
  
JESS: No Lorelai, my treat.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks Jess!  
  
(JESS leaves.)  
  
LORELAI: He's already paying for stuff? I might get to like him a lot quicker than I thought.  
  
RORY: He's just trying to be nice. Don't give him a hard time.he's trying.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, I'll try.  
  
[FADE to outside after the movie.]  
  
RORY: Well that was good.  
  
JESS: Yeah, it was okay.  
  
LORELAI: Jude Law melts my butter!  
  
(They all laugh as they walk home together. RORY and LORELAI drop JESS off at the diner before they head home. JESS gave RORY a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to LORELAI and heading into the diner. As RORY and LORELAI walk home RORY kept thinking about how good it felt to have JESS. During the movie, whenever someone got shot, RORY grabbed JESS' arm and gave her a comfort hug. She liked that.]  
  
[FADE to JESS' room in the apartment the next day. His eye was looking a lot better and if you weren't looking closely, you could barely tell that it was hurt.]  
  
JESS: I can't believe that your mom let you come up here.  
  
RORY: Yeah, well she's in the diner and will be down there until I come down. I think she appreciates the "alone time" with Luke.  
  
JESS: (Laughs.) Yeah. So what do you wanna do?  
  
RORY: I dunno. (She starts to look around his room. His CD's, his books, his posters.)  
  
JESS: (Sees her eyeing his book collection.) If you see something you haven't read you can borrow it ya know.  
  
RORY: Thanks! (Continues looking and then moves on to his CD collection.) What's your favorite CD?  
  
JESS: Oh, jeez, I dunno. What's yours?  
  
RORY: I kinda like The Calling's Camino Palmero. But that's just for right now, it changes every week or so.  
  
JESS: Ah, good CD. I don't know if they are my favorite type of band, but still good. I like "Nothings Changed At All."  
  
RORY: (Picks up a CD with an evil grin on her face. JESS looks worried.) You have the soundtrack to Grease?  
  
JESS: Yeah, ok, enough with the CD's. (Embarrassed.)  
  
RORY: So what do you wanna do? (RORY sits on his bed.)  
  
JESS: Must you ask? (He sits down on his bed next to her and kisses her.)  
  
RORY: Yeah, I don't mind doin that either! (Smiles and continues to kiss him.)  
  
(They kiss for a few more minutes before they break apart.)  
  
JESS: Dang Rory! That was good!  
  
RORY: Thank you. (She giggles and leans in to him and puts her head on his shoulder.)  
  
JESS: Luke probably needs me. (Reluctantly.)  
  
RORY: Yeah, I should be going too. My mom wanted me to help her at the Inn today.  
  
JESS: Let's go.  
  
[FADE to the diner]  
  
LUKE: Hey you guys, what's up?  
  
RORY: Not much. Where'd my mom go? (RORY looks around the room and sees her mom is gone.)  
  
LUKE: She had to leave. She told me to tell you to meet her at the Inn.  
  
JESS: What did you do Luke? Did you put the moves on her or something?  
  
LUKE: (Suddenly red for some reason.) No.  
  
JESS: (Whispers) Well, you should.ya never know.she might like it. (Smiles mischievously.)  
  
LUKE: Okay, ya know what Jess, go with Rory. Go see if Lorelai could use your help at the Inn too.  
  
JESS: You want me to go see Lorelai? Wouldn't you want to do that?  
  
LUKE: Goodbye Jess!  
  
JESS: Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. (Grabs his jacket and walks out the door. A second later he comes back in.) Uh, Rory, where is the Inn?  
  
RORY: (Laughs.) I'll show you. Bye Luke.  
  
LUKE: EH!  
  
[FADE to the Independence Inn]  
  
JESS: So this is it, huh?  
  
RORY: Yup! This is it!  
  
JESS: Cool, let's go.  
  
(They walk in and go up to the front desk where Michel is working.)  
  
RORY: Hey Michel!  
  
MICHEL: Eh.  
  
RORY: Where's my mom?  
  
MICHEL: Eh.  
  
RORY: Okay then. Thank you.  
  
(They go past Michel and into the kitchen.)  
  
JESS: So that's Michel.  
  
RORY: In all his glory.  
  
JESS: Right.  
  
(LORELAI and SOOKIE turn around when they hear their voices.)  
  
LORELAI: Hey you guys!  
  
RORY: Hey mom.  
  
SOOKIE: Hey Rory. Who is your friend?  
  
RORY: Oh, Sookie this is Jess, Jess this is Sookie.  
  
SOOKIE: Hello.  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
RORY: We came to see if you needed any help.  
  
LORELAI: We could always use some help. Here, ya know what? I have a job for you guys already. Take this basket and go make sure that every room has soap, shampoo, and plenty of washcloths and towels. Okay?  
  
RORY: Yeah, sure. Come on Jess.  
  
JESS: It was nice meeting you Sookie. Bye, Lorelai.  
  
(They leave the room.)  
  
SOOKIE: So, that's Jess?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, that's Jess.  
  
SOOKIE: He seemed nice. I don't get what was wrong.  
  
LORELAI: He never used to be like that. But since he came back from New York he shaped up or something. Rory has changed him.  
  
SOOKIE: She can have that affect on people.  
  
LORELAI: (Smiles) Yeah, she can.  
  
[FADE to RORY and JESS walking the halls of the Independence Inn]  
  
JESS: Is it just me or is your mom warming up to me?  
  
RORY: I don't know. She might be. She hasn't told me its ok to hang out with you alone or anything, but she hasn't told me to leave you alone either so that's good.  
  
JESS: Yeah. (Adds a bar of soap in a bathroom.) Sookie's eyes widened when you introduced me though so she has obviously been told about me.  
  
RORY: Yeah, well Sookie is my mom's other best friend. She tells her everything.  
  
(They come to the end of the hallway and turn back.)  
  
RORY: Looks like we are done here, you wanna go get some lunch or something? Sookie is a really good cook.  
  
JESS: Yeah, sure.  
  
[FADE to the kitchen of the Inn]  
  
LORELAI: You guys get the rooms?  
  
RORY: Yeah. So what do we do now?  
  
LORELAI: Lunch. Definitely lunch.  
  
RORY: Good. (Smiles at JESS and then leans over to him and whispers.) Didn't even have to ask.  
  
JESS: (Smiles.) You've got it down by now, don't you?  
  
RORY: It's a science.  
  
(They laugh and move ahead to get some sandwich ingredients.) 


	4. Carly

Title: Finding Family (Part 4)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to later that day when JESS and RORY are walking back to Luke's Diner.]  
  
(A bus pulls up in front of the diner and passengers begin to unload. RORY and JESS stand there for a minute and watch them. Then, a teenage girl that looks to be about 14 or 15 gets off the bus. She has black hair that's cut about an inch above her shoulders and has lime green streaks in it. She is wearing long black pants that are baggy and a red shirt with a green dragon on it. She gets her bag off the bottom of the bus and straightens up to look around.)  
  
GIRL: God, Jess was right.  
  
(JESS looks up at the mention of his name and his mouth gapes open.)  
  
JESS: Carly??  
  
GIRL: (Looks up at JESS and RORY.) Jess?? Oh my God! Jess! (Runs up to him and drops her bag. Then she throws her arms around him. Jess picks her up and hugs her tightly.)  
  
JESS: Carly, what are you doing here?  
  
(By now RORY is very confused but listens to Carly as she explains.)  
  
CARLY: I came here to stay with you. I couldn't stand to stay in New York without you. I needed you. (CARLY starts to cry.)  
  
JESS: Shh now. It's okay now. (JESS soothes her and hugs her.) Tell me what happened. Did he come back?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, on Saturday night. It was about three o'clock in the morning and he had come home after going out all night drinking. He got mad because we were out of beers and he came into my room and he.he. (Carly starts crying again.)  
  
JESS: Are you okay? Did he hit you? (Carly nods and buries her face in JESS' shirt.) Shh, it's okay now. Don't worry. I'm here now.  
  
CARLY: Can I stay with you?  
  
JESS: Uh, yeah. Hold on, we'll talk to Luke about it. Don't worry, he'll be cool.  
  
CARLY: (Just now noticing RORY looking at the two of them.) Oh, sorry, who's your friend?  
  
JESS: Carly, this is Rory, my girlfriend.  
  
CARLY: Oh, hi.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
JESS: Rory, this is Carly. my sister.  
  
RORY: Wow. Hi!  
  
CARLY: (Embarrassed now.) Hi.  
  
JESS: Come on, let's go talk to Luke.  
  
[FADE to inside of diner.]  
  
JESS: (Steers CARLY up to the front of the diner to where LUKE is putting coffee on.) Hey Uncle Luke. Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
LUKE: (His back is to the three of them.) Jess.(Exasperated) I'm really busy right now. We'll do it later. Okay? (He turns around and sees CARLY.) Oh, uh.yeah.we can talk.I'll have Caesar run the diner. Go on upstairs. (Looks back at CARLY and then heads upstairs.)  
  
JESS: (To CARLY.) Stay here with Rory okay?  
  
CARLY: Yeah.  
  
(JESS turns and follows LUKE upstairs.)  
  
[FADE to inside the apartment.]  
  
(JESS and LUKE have been talking for a second and JESS has explained the situation.)  
  
LUKE: Jess, there's absolutely no space. Even with your new room there wouldn't be enough for the three of us.  
  
JESS: Luke, she's my sister. I can't just walk out on my sister. I'm her older brother. She's supposed to be able to count on me for stuff. (JESS was losing hope.) What am I supposed to tell her? No Carly, I'm sorry, there's no room for you here. I guess you have to go back to New York and have some guy beat you to death. Come on Luke!  
  
LUKE: Jess, I know she's your sister, and I know you feel like you have to help her, but she just can't stay here.  
  
JESS: What if she works in the diner? She's a really good worker.  
  
LUKE: We don't need any help. With you here we've got plenty.  
  
JESS: What if I get a job somewhere else and she can have my job?  
  
LUKE: Jess, I'm sorry.  
  
JESS: I'll share a room with her! That way we are in each other's way instead of in yours! That's no different then it already is!  
  
LUKE: (Thinks it over for a minute.) If you think you can handle that then sure, but I'm warning you, it's not going to be easy.  
  
JESS: Nothing ever is. Thanks Luke.  
  
(JESS runs downstairs to go tell CARLY.)  
  
LUKE: (To himself.) Oh boy.  
  
[FADE to the diner.]  
  
JESS: You can stay. Don't worry about anything.  
  
CARLY: Oh Jess, thank you!  
  
JESS: No problem. I told you everything was going to be okay. (JESS looks at RORY who is sitting there staring at them and gives her a pain filled look.) Here, let me go clean up the apartment a little bit and then you can unpack, okay?  
  
CARLY: Yeah.  
  
(JESS runs back upstairs. LUKE soon comes back down.)  
  
RORY: Hey, while we wait for him, how bout I treat ya to a drink?  
  
CARLY: Thanks. I'll have a Coke I guess.  
  
RORY: (To LUKE.) Hey Luke, can we have a coffee and a Coke please?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, no problem. (pours a mug of coffee and fills up a Coke from the fountain.) Here ya go.  
  
RORY: So, how long do you think you'll be staying?  
  
CARLY: (Nervous.) Um, I'm not sure. As long as Jess will let me I guess.  
  
RORY: It looks like Jess really cares about you, he'll probably let you stay till the end of time if you need too.  
  
CARLY: Yeah, Jess is a great older brother. (CARLY seems deep in thought so RORY just stares down into her coffee mug.)  
  
(About ten minutes later JESS came down the stairs from the apartment.)  
  
JESS: Okay, I freed up part of the closet and some drawer space for you. Come on up.  
  
CARLY: Okay.  
  
(JESS grabs her bag and CARLY carefully walks up the stairs to the apartment.)  
  
JESS: (To RORY) Hey, can you hold on a minute while I get her settled? I really need to talk to you.  
  
RORY: Yeah, take your time.  
  
JESS: Thanks. (Runs after CARLY.)  
  
[FADE to the apartment.]  
  
JESS: Okay, so Luke said you and I would be sharing a room for a little while, until we can come up with something else.  
  
CARLY: Don't worry, that's fine. Thanks.  
  
JESS: Okay, well the bathroom's over there, the kitchen, our room, Luke's room, TV, phone, closet. Yeah, okay. Well you can use the closet as much as you need, just push over all my shirts, then the bottom two drawers of the dresser are empty so you can use that too. So, uh, I guess you want to get unpacked then?  
  
CARLY: Uh, yeah. Thanks. (Comes over to JESS and hugs him. She starts to cry.)  
  
JESS: There's more to your story isn't there?  
  
CARLY: Yeah. But I can't talk about it now.  
  
JESS: Later?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, later.  
  
JESS: Okay, well I need to go talk to Rory so, uh, get settled and you might want to take a nap. You can use my bed if you want to.  
  
CARLY: Thanks. I love you.  
  
JESS: I love you too.  
  
(JESS hugs her and then walks out the door of the apartment and down to the diner.)  
  
[FADE to the diner.]  
  
RORY: Walk?  
  
JESS: Yeah, walk.  
  
[FADE to the streets of Stars Hollow.]  
  
RORY: Are you okay?  
  
JESS: I don't know.  
  
RORY: Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?  
  
JESS: I don't know, I guess it just didn't ever come up.  
  
RORY: (Thinks for a minute.) Can you explain to me what's going on?  
  
JESS: Which part?  
  
RORY: I don't know. Just start talking. We'll get to her situation eventually. (They sit at the bench by the gazebo.)  
  
JESS: Okay. Well, um, in New York, I lived in an apartment with my mom and Carly. It was in a bad part of town and I used to get in fights and stuff. I got a pretty tough skin after a while. Carly and I went to school together every day and when we would get home my mom would never be there. She would always go to work and then stay out late partying, you know?  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'm with you so far.  
  
JESS: She never would give us money or anything so I remember having so get up really early in the morning to steal money out of her purse. She was always too hung-over to notice if she was missing any. Carly and I kind of raised ourselves. I was always more of a father type to Carly then a big brother. I had to remember to pay the landlord so that we wouldn't get kicked out of our apartment. (JESS pauses for a minute to collect his thoughts.)  
  
RORY: (Still listening.)  
  
JESS: Carly always had friends so she could uh, do girly stuff, with them and their mom's. (RORY got what he meant by "girly stuff" and just let him talk.) But then about three years ago my mom started to date men she met at bars and would bring them home with her or just not come home at all. Then, last year, she met some guy named Frank, and she got married. Luke didn't know about him I don't think. So now he lived with us. But he would get drunk like my mom and then he'd start hitting us. I remember one time waking up in the hospital.  
  
RORY: Oh my God, Jess.  
  
JESS: I learned to protect myself pretty well. A couple times I would take Carly and we would get out of the apartment for the night if it was really bad. If he would come after Carly I would hit him. I couldn't let anything happen to her. But when I got caught with my friends one night for drinking underage and I was sent here. I barely was allowed time to pack. Frank forced my mom to call Luke.  
  
RORY: And so Carly was left there all alone?  
  
JESS: Yeah. I've written to her every night since I've been here. I've told her that she could come whenever she wanted to get away from them. I've sent half of my money from working at the diner to her. I didn't want her getting a job at her age and I didn't want to think of what kind of job she could've gotten.  
  
RORY: So what are you gonna do now?  
  
JESS: I don't know. Luke barely let her stay here. We are gonna share my room and she'll go to school here next year I guess, and.well besides that.I have no idea. Before I came to talk to you she said that there was more that I didn't know about but she said that she couldn't tell me now. I'm worried what else could have happened.  
  
RORY: Jess, it's okay. Don't worry. She's here now. She's gonna be fine. (She leans over to him and hugs him. She feels him shake and knows that he's crying.)  
  
JESS: (Tries to stop crying but it doesn't work. He pulls back and looks at RORY.) Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you.  
  
RORY: Hey! Idea! What if you and Carly come over tonight and we watch a movie? She can meet my mom and stuff.  
  
JESS: I'll talk to Carly about it. I don't know if she might just want to sleep.  
  
RORY: Yeah, good plan. The offer stands anytime though okay? Anytime you need to get away or talk or anything, you can come to me, you know that right?  
  
JESS: Yeah, I know. (He kisses her.) I love you.  
  
RORY: I love you too.  
  
JESS: Well, Carly might need my help with unpacking. So, I better go. Thanks.  
  
RORY: No problem. See you later.  
  
JESS: Yeah, later.  
  
[FADE to the apartment above the diner where JESS is helping CARLY unpack her things.]  
  
JESS: So, are you ready to talk yet?  
  
CARLY: No.  
  
JESS: Okay. (Quietly continues unpacking her CD's.) Wow! You have Switchfoot? Cool! There goes one off my list to get. I always knew you had good taste.  
  
CARLY: Yeah. I got it for my birthday from Marissa.  
  
JESS: Did you get my present?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, thanks.  
  
JESS: You're welcome. I was looking around the music store with Rory and I saw it and I totally thought of you.  
  
CARLY: You really like her don't you?  
  
JESS: I don't like her, I love her.  
  
CARLY: Oh, I didn't think you guys were that serious.  
  
JESS: Yeah, for me it was kinda one of those cases where you see the person and you are like, "Damn!"  
  
CARLY: Haha! Yeah, she seemed really nice, but not really your type.  
  
JESS: I guess that since I met her, my type has changed. I've changed.  
  
CARLY: Hmm.  
  
(They continue unpacking and JESS comes across something at the bottom of her bag.)  
  
JESS: You have a diary?!?  
  
CARLY: What? Oh, man. I was hoping you wouldn't find that. (She gets red in the face and grabs it away from him.) Don't read it okay?  
  
JESS: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
[FADE to RORY walking home from the bench deep in thought.]  
  
LORELAI: (Pulls up to her in the Jeep and honks. RORY starts.) Hey there, little lady. (Pretends to tip a hat that she's not wearing.)  
  
RORY: Don't ever do that again! Ahh!  
  
(RORY hops into the passenger side of the car and LORELAI drives away to their house.)  
  
[FADE to the front of the Gilmore house.]  
  
(RORY and LORELAI get out of the car.)  
  
LORELAI: What's wrong honey? You are really quiet. Did you and Jess get in a fight?  
  
(LORELAI sits down on the porch and motions for RORY to do the same.)  
  
RORY: No. We're fine.  
  
LORELAI: Well then, what's wrong?  
  
RORY: Did you know that Jess has a sister?  
  
LORELAI: No. Does he?  
  
RORY: Yeah, she showed up today. She's gonna live with Jess and Luke for a while.  
  
LORELAI: I wonder why Luke never mentioned anything.  
  
RORY: Well, he didn't ever mention Jess until he showed up right?  
  
LORELAI: True.  
  
RORY: Her name is Carly and she's probably about 15 or something.  
  
LORELAI: Cool.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Except that she came here because her and Jess' stepfather was beating her.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, oh my.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Jess is great with her though. He's real protective of her.  
  
LORELAI: Well, I guess when you live in New York its good to have someone to look after you.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Jess is a wreck now though. He cried when he told me about when he lived in New York. I think he tried to forget about it but when Carly showed up it all came flooding back or something. I'd never seen Jess cry before today.  
  
LORELAI: They must have really had it bad. Jess doesn't seem like the crying type.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Oh, I invited them to come over sometime if they wanted to watch a movie or something. I want her to meet you. Ya know, so she has a woman she can turn to while she's here. Is that okay?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, that was a good idea.  
  
RORY: Oh, and uh, don't let her appearance influence your opinion of her. She's really nice.  
  
LORELAI: What do you mean by that?  
  
RORY: She has .uh.green hair.  
  
LORELAI: Hmm.trendy.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Actually, it kind of grew on me after a while.  
  
(They both laugh and head inside.)  
  
[FADE to the apartment above the diner.]  
  
JESS: So, that was all your stuff, right?  
  
CARLY: Yeah.  
  
(JESS lays down on the bed and CARLY moves over to the window.)  
  
JESS: So, what are you reading now?  
  
CARLY: Of Mice and Men.  
  
JESS: Ah, a classic. Hold on, didn't I have that book?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, I took it before Liz shipped the rest of your stuff here.  
  
JESS: Okay, well can you put it on the bookshelf when you're done? (Motions toward the corner of the room where his bookshelf is stacked high with books.)  
  
CARLY: Yeah. Sure.  
  
JESS: So, you wanna watch a movie tonight? Or do you just wanna go to sleep.  
  
CARLY: I don't care. We could watch a movie.  
  
JESS: Okay, cool. Rory invited us over to rent something. I'll call her and tell her we're coming.  
  
(JESS picks up the phone and dials a very familiar number. A voice on the other side answers.)  
  
RORY: Hello?  
  
JESS: Hey, it's me.  
  
RORY: Hey! How bout it? Are you coming?  
  
JESS: Yeah, well I asked her and she said a movie could be fun. When do you want us to come over?  
  
RORY: Now, if you want. We can order a pizza.  
  
JESS: Cool. We'll be over in about half an hour then. I'm gonna show her the town on the way over.  
  
RORY: Okay, see ya in a bit.  
  
(They hang up and JESS grabs his keys to get back into the diner.)  
  
JESS: You ready?  
  
CARLY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Okay, let's go. 


	5. Movie Night

Title: Finding Family (Part 5)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to the streets of Stars Hollow.]  
  
JESS: Okay, there is the music store. You and I can go there tomorrow. Even though you have Switchfoot I still have others on my list I need to get. And there, that is the bookstore. I'm a regular customer. You might want to go through my collection before you go there, I might have something that I didn't when I left. And there, that's Doose's Market. We don't like to go there. The bag boy was Rory's old boyfriend. I kinda got in a fight with him the other day. Oh, and the guy that runs it is a quack. He's paranoid or something.  
  
CARLY: Right, okay, stay out of Doose's. Got it.  
  
JESS: Oh, hold on, stop. See those two ladies? They are Miss Patty and Babette. They are the biggest gossips ever. If they get a hold of any information, the whole town knows about it within half an hour. It's crazy. By tomorrow the news of you living here will be out so you might want to keep a low profile.  
  
CARLY: Right, 'cause ya know, I'm so good at doing that.  
  
(They laugh and keep on walking.)  
  
JESS: That's the movie store. We might go there later tonight to get a movie, but they may already have one picked out. Oh, and I left out my favorite spot. But I'm not telling you where that is.  
  
CARLY: And why not?  
  
JESS: Because. It's Rory's and my spot.  
  
CARLY: Ah, right. Okay.  
  
JESS: (Blushes.) And this.(He stops to flourish.) this.is Rory's house. Very good place, this house.  
  
CARLY: Jeez, don't make me hurl.  
  
(They walk up to the door and JESS pauses for a second to check his hair in the window.)  
  
CARLY: You did NOT just do that.  
  
JESS: I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you just said that. Ok, listen up. These are very good people. Be yourself. Well, ok, let me rephrase that. Be nice. Be polite. Be chatty. Okay?  
  
CARLY: (Jokingly.) Are you insinuating that I am normally not any of those?  
  
JESS: (Warningly.) Carly.  
  
CARLY: Jeez, Jess. Calm down. I'll be good. See the halo?  
  
JESS: Again, I'm choosing to ignore the face that you just said anything.  
  
(JESS rings the doorbell and RORY answers.)  
  
RORY: Hey guys! Hey Carly, did you get unpacked okay?  
  
CARLY: Yeah. Nice to see you again, Rory.  
  
RORY: You too. Come on in.  
  
(RORY ushers CARLY and JESS into the living room.)  
  
RORY: Make yourselves at home.  
  
JESS: Thanks.  
  
(CARLY and JESS sit and RORY goes into the kitchen to get the pizza and her mom.)  
  
LORELAI: Hey guys! So you're Carly right?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, how's it goin?  
  
LORELAI: Great, hey Jess.  
  
JESS: Hey Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Carly, I really like your hair. Normally I don't like it when people get colors in their hair but that looks really cool.  
  
CARLY: Thanks. I did it at a sleepover with some of my friends.  
  
LORELAI: We should do that Rory!  
  
RORY: No, really, no.  
  
JESS: (Laughs.) Come on Ror, it could be fun! (High-pitched girly voice.)  
  
RORY: I'll do it if you get blue highlights in yours.  
  
JESS: Ok fine, never mind.  
  
CARLY: No, Jess! That would be cool!  
  
JESS: Look what you did! (Throws a pillow at RORY.)  
  
RORY: Hey! (Throws one back at him.)  
  
LORELAI: You guys want some pizza?  
  
ALL: YEAH!  
  
RORY: We can go to the video store when we're done with the pizza and we can pick something out. What kinds of movies do you like Carly?  
  
CARLY: I dunno. I guess comedy stuff.  
  
JESS: Yeah, comedy. But don't let the bad-girl look fool you. Carly is a sucker for a sappy chick flick.  
  
CARLY: Thanks a lot.  
  
JESS: No problem. (Smiles antagonistically.)  
  
RORY: Me too. I tried to get him to watch Sleepless in Seattle but he wouldn't.  
  
CARLY: Yeah, chick flicks are like his kryptonite.  
  
(They all laugh.)  
  
[FADE to out on the streets later that night coming out of the movie store. All four of them are walking and RORY is holding a bag of movies.]  
  
RORY: Okay, so which first? Rush Hour or She's All That?  
  
JESS: Don't care.  
  
RORY: Man! For forty-five dollars you betta tell me summin! (Mocking Rush Hour.)  
  
JESS: Okay then, Rush Hour. The other one's a chick flick.  
  
LORELAI: Ah, but wouldn't you rather start with the chick flickiness so that you don't have to be submitted to it right before you leave? You know, end on a high note?  
  
JESS: Good point, master Lorelai, and thank you. How bout She's All That, then Rush Hour?  
  
CARLY: Fine with me.  
  
RORY: Then that works.  
  
LORELAI: AH! Rory! What about junk food? Do we have any?  
  
RORY: I don't know.do we?  
  
LORELAI: No! I think I finished it off the night of Sookie's wedding. That was my last wallowing night!  
  
RORY: Well than go get some!  
  
LORELAI: Then what will you guys do?  
  
RORY: We'll go to Luke's and get coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Smart move! Ok, break!  
  
(LORELAI runs off in the direction of Doose's Market and RORY, JESS, and a confused CARLY walk to Luke's diner.)  
  
CARLY: What.hold on.what?  
  
JESS: The Gilmore's are known for their addiction to caffeine. They have about 20 cups of coffee a day and they have major movie nights like this one that are filled with every candy imaginable.  
  
CARLY: Oh, okay.  
  
[FADE to inside Luke's diner.]  
  
RORY: Luke! Coffee!  
  
LUKE: Eh! (Luke fills up six to-go cups with coffee and hands them to RORY across the counter. RORY takes two, JESS takes two, and CARLY takes the last two.)  
  
RORY: Thanks! Oh, hey, Jess and Carly are gonna watch a couple movies at our house. You wanna come? You can close up early and come over. You and Mom can talk or somethin.  
  
LUKE: I dunno, Rory. I'll think about it. Thanks though.  
  
RORY: No problem. But just so you know, she wants to make up with you.  
  
(LUKE smiles and the three exit, leaving LUKE leaning on the counter. It only takes him a minute to realize that this is his chance. He quickly finishes up wiping the counters and runs upstairs to get ready.)  
  
[FADE to the streets of Stars Hollow.]  
  
LORELAI: Coffee?  
  
RORY: Got it. (They all show their hands full of coffee.) Junk food?  
  
LORELAI: Got it. Let's go!  
  
[FADE to the Gilmore house two hours later.]  
  
(LORELAI is sitting in a chair by the TV and JESS, RORY, and CARLY are sitting on the couch. RORY is leaned up to JESS and he has his arm around her. Their first movie just ended.)  
  
LORELAI: (Gets up to take the movie out.) So, what's the verdict?  
  
RORY: Cute.  
  
CARLY: Good.  
  
JESS: Hurl.  
  
RORY: You don't count.  
  
JESS: That hurts.  
  
LORELAI: So, you guys up to watch the next video? (Knock at the door.) Hold that thought. (LORELAI gets up to answer it.) Luke?  
  
LUKE: Hey Lorelai. Uh, can we talk?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, sure. (They head out onto the porch.)  
  
(Back inside JESS, RORY, and CARLY are still sitting on the couch.)  
  
JESS: So.  
  
RORY: So.  
  
CARLY: (Laughs.) So.  
  
RORY: Carly, what do you like to do for fun?  
  
CARLY: Hmm, I skateboard some. I'm not that good though. And I read a lot. Jess got me hooked. It's always been our way to escape life I guess. I listen to a lot of music. Uh.what do you do?  
  
RORY: I read a lot too.  
  
CARLY: Cool.  
  
RORY: Yeah. So, skateboarding eh? Is it hard to learn?  
  
CARLY: Um, not really. You just have to keep at it.  
  
RORY: Who taught you?  
  
CARLY: Jess.  
  
RORY: (Turning to JESS.) Really? You are gonna have to bust a move then buster.  
  
JESS: Yeah, ya know, I would, but I don't have my board. (Skater punk voice.)  
  
RORY: Well you two have to show me sometime.  
  
CARLY: Yeah, sure.  
  
[FADE to the Gilmore porch where LUKE and LORELAI are both standing looking very uncomfortable.]  
  
LORELAI: What's up, Luke?  
  
LUKE: I'm sorry I've given you the cold shoulder lately. I've been getting really frustrated lately and I took my anger out on you. That night.that wasn't a good night. I said some things that I didn't mean and I'm sorry.  
  
LORELAI: Me too. I blew up at you when you had nothing to do with it. I said some things I didn't mean either. I certainly don't want you to go to hell.  
  
LUKE: So, we okay?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, we're okay.  
  
LUKE: Good.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, we were just about to put in a second movie. You wanna come in and watch it with us?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, sure.  
  
[FADE to the living room of the Gilmore house.]  
  
LORELAI: So, how bout that second movie?  
  
(She pops it in and they all begin watching.)  
  
[FADE to later that night on the Gilmore porch. The movie is over and LUKE, JESS, and CARLY are saying good bye to RORY and LORELAI.]  
  
JESS: Thanks for having us Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: No problem. It was nice meeting you Carly. Feel free to come by anytime.  
  
CARLY: Thanks. I'll see you soon.  
  
JESS: 'Night Ror.  
  
RORY: 'Night. (They kiss and JESS walks down the porch with CARLY leaving LUKE and LORELAI up on the porch. RORY leaves to go get to bed.)  
  
LUKE: Thanks for letting me stay.  
  
LORELAI: You're welcome.  
  
LUKE: Goodnight, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Goodnight.  
  
(LUKE begins walking down the porch steps but he stops. He turns around and comes back up the steps.)  
  
LORELAI: What's wro.(LUKE kisses LORELAI.)  
  
LUKE: 'Night.  
  
LORELAI: (Smiles.) 'Night.  
  
[FADE to LUKE catching up to JESS and CARLY in the street.]  
  
JESS: Did you do it?  
  
LUKE: Do what?  
  
JESS: Make up with Lorelai?  
  
LUKE: Oh, yeah.  
  
JESS: Did ya kiss her?  
  
LUKE: That is hardly any of your business. (Blushes but you can't see it because it's nighttime.)  
  
CARLY: (Giggles.)  
  
JESS: You did, didn't you?  
  
LUKE: Jess, shut up.  
  
JESS: (Holds up his hands in surrender.) Fine. 


	6. The Father

Title: Finding Family (Part 6)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to the apartment above the diner.]  
  
JESS: I know this is gonna be cramped for a while but, you can have the bed or we can roll out a sleeping bag on the floor. Which do you want?  
  
CARLY: I'll take the floor. Thanks.  
  
JESS: No problem. (Takes a green sleeping bag out of the closet and unrolls it on the floor by the window.) Here ya go. The bathroom's all yours to get in your pajamas.  
  
CARLY: Thanks. (Leaves for the bathroom. JESS sighs and sits down on the bed. He takes the book that's sitting on his nightstand, turns on the lamp, and leans against the headboard. CARLY returns a minute later in purple pajamas.) There. Goodnight.  
  
JESS: Goodnight.  
  
[FADE to the alley behind Luke's diner the next day. CARLY and JESS are trying to teach RORY how to skateboard.]  
  
RORY: Oh, oh my. Here I go. Ah! Too fast, cannot stop. Help! Jess!  
  
JESS: (Runs after her and takes her hand to help her jump off.) You were going like one mile per hour.  
  
RORY: It felt a lot faster.  
  
JESS: Okay. You wanna go again? Remember to keep your footing. Front foot stays still.  
  
RORY: Right, okay. Yeah.  
  
JESS: Keep it a little slanted, that helps me.  
  
RORY: Okay. (Brings the skateboard back to the top of the alley and puts her foot on the top. She kicks off and puts her back foot on. She balances with her hands as she glides.) Wee!  
  
JESS: Whoo! Way to go!  
  
RORY: (Jumps off when she gets to the bottom. She holds the top of the skateboard and leans on it.) Oh, I'm good. (The skateboard slips out from under her and she falls on the ground.) Ow. (Embarrassed as JESS and CARLY come running up to her.)  
  
CARLY: Are you okay?  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'm great. Haha.  
  
CARLY: Okay, you wanna try turning?  
  
RORY: Uh, yeah sure.  
  
CARLY: Okay, there are two main ways to do it. If it's an easy turn you might just want to lean on the board the way you want to go. But if it's a sharp turn you want to lean on the back of the board so that the front pops up and then you can bring it down the direction you wanna go.  
  
JESS: Let's try the leaning first. I don't want you to die.  
  
RORY: Thanks. Leaning it is.  
  
(JESS and CARLY help RORY with the basics of skateboarding for about another hour before they sit down to rest.)  
  
RORY: This was fun, thanks.  
  
CARLY: No problem.  
  
RORY: Can you guys do any tricks?  
  
CARLY: Jess can do lots. I'm still working on the easier ones.  
  
RORY: Oh, can you show me?  
  
JESS: I'll need a ramp for most of them but I can do some stationary ones. (JESS gets up and flips the board on the sidewalk.) Okay, this is an Ollie. (JESS does a trick where he jumps with the board and slams it back down again.) And this is a Nose Grab. (Does a trick where he jumps and grabs the top of his board before coming down again.) A Tail Grab is when you do that only you grab the back of your board instead of the front. Then a Kickflip is when you spin it one way and land on it after a full rotation. (JESS does this move.) Those are a few I can do on the ground. The rest I need a ramp for.  
  
RORY: WOW! That's so cool!  
  
JESS: Thanks. (Smiles.)  
  
RORY: Well it's 4 o'clock. I have to go home and help my mom with the laundry. I'll see you guys in a while for dinner. Bye.  
  
JESS: Bye. (Kisses her.)  
  
CARLY: Hey, Jess, can we go to the music store?  
  
JESS: Yeah, in a minute, but first I want to see what you can do.  
  
CARLY: No, Jess. I'm really bad.  
  
JESS: Don't be so modest. You were great when I left.  
  
CARLY: Fine. (Does and Ollie, followed by a Tail Grab and a Kickflip.)  
  
JESS: Wow. (Gives her a high five when she's done.) Good job. Let's go. (Puts his board on the ground and skates off. CARLY follows.)  
  
CARLY: Coming!  
  
[FADE to the music store.]  
  
CARLY: Wow! They have everything!  
  
JESS: Yeah, they do have a pretty good selection.  
  
CARLY: New Found Glory! Yeah! I have to get this.  
  
JESS: You're into the punk stuff now?  
  
CARLY: Just some of it. I don't like Sum 41 and I only like some Blink182.  
  
JESS: Cool. Now this is something I have to get. The Beatles Collection.  
  
CARLY: Cool.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
[FADE to outside the store.]  
  
JESS: Where to now? Bookstore?  
  
CARLY: No thanks, I have to look at your collection first, remember?  
  
JESS: Oh, yeah. Okay. Well then, let's go home.  
  
CARLY: Yeah. (JESS starts across the street.) Home. (CARLY follows him.)  
  
[FADE to inside the diner.]  
  
LUKE: Hey, you guys. There's some guy upstairs waiting for you.  
  
CARLY: Oh my God. No.  
  
JESS: What?  
  
CARLY: It's.it's.  
  
JESS: Hey, calm down. Let's go.  
  
CARLY: After you.  
  
[FADE to upstairs in the apartment.]  
  
JESS: Hello?  
  
MAN: Jess?  
  
JESS: No, not you. Get out.  
  
MAN: Come on Jess. It's been years since I've seen you. Give me a chance to talk to you.  
  
JESS: No! I told you to get out.  
  
MAN: Jess, I know you don't hold me in your best regards, but I've changed.  
  
JESS: Impossible.  
  
MAN: Jess, I'm your father.  
  
JESS: Not much of one.  
  
MAN: Just give me a chance to talk to you.  
  
JESS: I'm leaving. Come on Carly.  
  
(JESS and CARLY leave and run out of the diner.)  
  
CARLY: Where are we going?  
  
JESS: I don't know. Anywhere away from him.  
  
CARLY: What do you think he wants?  
  
JESS: I don't know. But I do know that whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it.  
  
CARLY: Yeah. (They both walk in silence for a while, thinking. After a while CARLY gets up the courage to speak.) Do you even want to know what he wants?  
  
JESS: Not particularly.  
  
(More silence.)  
  
JESS: Hey, um, is it okay if I leave you with Lorelai for a while? I really need to talk to Rory.  
  
CARLY: Yeah sure. But just to let you know this isn't New York. I'll be fine on my own. You could just drop me off at the bookstore.  
  
JESS: Oh, okay. Well stay there till I come back for you okay?  
  
CARLY: Yeah, sure. (JESS runs off to RORY's house.)  
  
[FADE to JESS knocking on the door of the Gilmore house. LORELAI answers the door and sees JESS looking miserable and on the verge of tears.]  
  
JESS: Hi, is Rory home? (JESS mumbled really fast.)  
  
LORELAI: Uh, yeah, but she's in the shower. Is everything okay?  
  
JESS: No. I really need to talk to her. Can you tell her to meet me?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, sure. Where?  
  
JESS: She'll know.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, bye Jess.  
  
(JESS runs off and to the bridge. He sits on the edge for a few minutes and stares at the water, thoughts running through his mind. He soon finds himself crying. RORY shows up about ten minutes later.)  
  
RORY: Hey Jess, what's up?  
  
JESS: (Looks at her with sad eyes.)  
  
RORY: Are you okay?  
  
JESS: My dad came back.  
  
RORY: Oh, wow. What did he want?  
  
JESS: I don't know. I told him to leave before he could say anything. I don't want anything to do with him after he left Carly, Liz, and I.  
  
RORY: He wasn't much of a father to you was he?  
  
JESS: No, and he won't be now either so I don't see why he doesn't just leave Carly and I alone.  
  
RORY: I don't really know what to say.  
  
JESS: You don't have to say anything.  
  
RORY: It's going to be all right. I know it will.  
  
JESS: How?  
  
RORY: Because I know you. And I know you will do the right thing.  
  
JESS: What's the right thing?  
  
RORY: That's up to you to decide.  
  
JESS: I should talk to him shouldn't I?  
  
RORY: I would. Just to see what he wants.  
  
JESS: He said he changed. He told me to give him another chance. But I'm sure he's just going to be the same.  
  
RORY: What have you got to lose?  
  
JESS: Nothing.  
  
RORY: Try and talk to him Jess. It couldn't hurt.  
  
JESS: (Reluctantly.) Okay, I'll try. (Stands up and holds out his hand to RORY.)  
  
RORY: (Stands up with his help and hugs him.) It's going to be fine.  
  
JESS: Thanks. I'll see you in about half an hour for dinner, right?  
  
RORY: Count on it.  
  
JESS: Okay, bye.  
  
RORY: Bye. (Kisses him on the cheek and lets him go.)  
  
[FADE to JESS walking into the bookstore.]  
  
CARLY: Hey, did you talk to Rory?  
  
JESS: Yeah. She told me to try to talk to him.  
  
CARLY: Smart girl.  
  
JESS: Yeah. So stay here okay? I'm gonna talk to him alone and then I'll come back for you.  
  
CARLY: Why can't I come?  
  
JESS: I don't know why he's here, but it must be pretty bad. I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
CARLY: Fine, but Jess, be nice okay? We only get one dad.  
  
JESS: Yeah, okay.  
  
[FADE to inside the diner where JESS and CARLY's dad is talking to LUKE at the counter. LUKE looks really mad.]  
  
JESS: Okay Jonathan. You've got one last shot.  
  
JONATHAN: I came back to get you and Carly. I want you guys to come live with me in Seattle.  
  
LUKE: (To everyone else in the diner.) Okay, we are closing now. Out!  
  
JESS: (To Jonathan.) You have got to be kidding me!  
  
JONATHAN: No, I'm not. I want you to live with me. I want to get to know you. I want to love you.  
  
JESS: No! There is no way in hell you are taking us away with you. You left us once. When you do something like that you don't exactly get a second chance. We had to come here because Liz's husband beat us. We are safe here. We like it here. We have friends here. You can't just come here when things are finally looking up for us and take us away!  
  
JONATHAN: I'm sorry to do this to you. I know you like it here, but I bet you'll find that Seattle can be nice too.  
  
JESS: I'm not a minor anymore. I don't have to go with you. I can live wherever I want.  
  
JONATHAN: That is true. You are eighteen and you have that choice. Carly however, doesn't.  
  
JESS: You can't take her! You haven't changed. You'll hurt her. You'll abuse her! If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to!  
  
JONATHAN: She doesn't have a place to live. She has to come with me. I'm her father. The law will make her come with me.  
  
JESS: No! (Looks frantically at LUKE.)  
  
LUKE: I'm afraid I can't let you take her Jonathan. Carly does have a place to live. She is living with Jess and I upstairs. The law won't necessarily make her come with you if she doesn't want to. If someone else will take her in and gain custody of her then she doesn't have to go.  
  
JONATHAN: Who on Earth would take custody of her? No one cares about her.  
  
LUKE: I will. I love her. She's my niece. She can live with me until she graduates high school.  
  
JONATHAN: You can't do that. I'm her father!  
  
LUKE: You haven't been much of one.  
  
JONATHAN: Jess can do whatever he wants, but Carly is coming with me.  
  
LUKE: Not now she isn't. She will stay with me until I see you in court.  
  
JONATHAN: I'll have my lawyers call you. (Hurries out of the diner fuming.)  
  
JESS: You are actually going to adopt her?  
  
LUKE: Yes.  
  
JESS: Thank you Luke! (Crosses behind the diner and hugs LUKE fiercely. JESS is close to tears.) You have no idea what you just did for me. I'm gonna go get Carly and tell her what's going on.  
  
[FADE to the bookstore.]  
  
CARLY: Hey, what did Jonathan want?  
  
JESS: Come on, take a walk with me.  
  
CARLY: That bad?  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
[FADE to the bench at the gazebo where JESS and CARLY are sitting. JESS has explained that JONATHAN is planning on taking her away with him.]  
  
JESS: I told him that I wouldn't let you go with him.  
  
CARLY: What did he say?  
  
JESS: He said that he is your father and that he can do what he wants with you. Then Luke hopped into the conversation and said that if it was against your wishes to go with him, and if you had somewhere else to stay, they could take the matter to court.  
  
CARLY: Yeah, but I don't have anywhere else to go.  
  
JESS: Yes, you do. Luke offered to get custody of you. He said that if you wanted to you would be able to stay here in Stars Hollow until you graduate from high school.  
  
CARLY: Would you stay here too?  
  
JESS: For next year at least. Then, if I get accepted to college I will go and do that, but next year I will still be here.  
  
CARLY: How long do I have to think about this?  
  
JESS: Before Jonathan stormed out he said that he was going to have his lawyers call Luke. A couple days I bet.  
  
CARLY: Okay. (Sits there deep in thought for a few minutes.) I don't know what to do. I want to stay with you, but I don't even know Luke.  
  
JESS: He's a great guy, really he is. And when school starts you can make lots of new friends. And you'll have me, and Rory, and Lorelai too.  
  
CARLY: Okay.  
  
JESS: Yes! Now, we have to go and tell Luke. (JESS hugs her.) I won't let him take you. I promise you that. 


	7. The Trial

Title: Finding Family (Part 7)  
  
Author: Sirius superpuppy88@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archived: July 31, 2002  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[FADE to two days later in the diner. LUKE, JESS, and CARLY are sitting on the barstools waiting for the phone to ring. JONATHAN's lawyer was supposed to be notifying them of the court time. When the phone finally rings LUKE jumps up to answer it.]  
  
LUKE: Luke's diner. How can I help you?  
  
VOICE: Hello, Mr. Danes. I understand you want custody of Carly Mariano granted to you, correct?  
  
LUKE: Yes that's right.  
  
VOICE: Okay then. We have scheduled a court time of 11:00 AM Friday morning at the courthouse on 5th and Roe. Be sure that you, Jess Mariano, and Carly Mariano are present.  
  
LUKE: We will be there.  
  
VOICE: I have notified Liz and Frank Russell of the court time too.  
  
LUKE: Okay, thank you.  
  
VOICE: See you soon.  
  
LUKE: Yeah, soon. (LUKE hangs up the phone.)  
  
JESS: What happened?  
  
LUKE: 11 o'clock Friday morning we are to be in court.  
  
JESS: Okay, we'll be there.  
  
LUKE: Yes, we will.  
  
CARLY: Thank you Uncle Luke. I can't tell you how much this means to me that you would do this for me.  
  
LUKE: You're family. We don't just give up on family.  
  
CARLY: Thanks.  
  
[FADE to outside the courthouse at 1:00 Friday afternoon. The case is over and LUKE got custody of CARLY.}  
  
CARLY: Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Luke!  
  
LUKE: No problem kid. (LIZ comes up behind them.)  
  
LIZ: Have fun with my kid, Luke.  
  
LUKE: It's your own fault you married some jerk that beat them.  
  
LIZ: I'll see you later.  
  
LUKE: Bye, Liz.  
  
(JESS and CARLY, and RORY are standing on the sidewalk by the parking lot. A man walks up behind JESS. CARLY sees him but JESS doesn't. CARLY's face gets very scared.]  
  
JESS: Are you okay Carly?  
  
CARLY: Frank, it's Frank. He's here.  
  
JESS: (Turns around and sees Frank walking toward him with a fierce look.)  
  
FRANK: So, you twerps think you got it good now, huh?  
  
JESS: We have it better then we did with you.  
  
FRANK: Don't you ever come crawling back to us.  
  
JESS: Wasn't planning on it. (JESS' voice is challenging.)  
  
FRANK: Don't you mess with me boy.  
  
JESS: Stop me.  
  
FRANK: (Swings a punch at him but JESS ducks out of the way. JESS stands back up again and glares at FRANK.)  
  
JESS: Not such a smart thing to do in front of police now was it? (JESS nods to the men standing nearby.)  
  
FRANK: (Turns around to see three armed officers walking toward them.) You're dead, Jess. I mean it.  
  
OFFICER: (To FRANK.) You want to come with us sir?  
  
JESS: (Turns back to RORY and CARLY.) Well now, where do we go from here?  
  
RORY: That was Frank huh?  
  
CARLY: That's Frank all right.  
  
JESS: Come on guys, let's go home. (They walk over to LUKE who is talking to LORELAI.)  
  
LORELAI: (To LUKE.) I cannot believe that you did this. This was so good of you.  
  
LUKE: I just figured that I was able to do something, so I did.  
  
LORELAI: Well, I am very proud of you.  
  
LUKE: Thanks. (Starts to blush.)  
  
LORELAI: (Leans in and kisses him on the cheek. RORY, JESS, and CARLY walk over.)  
  
LUKE: What do you say we all go home? It's been a long day and we could definitely use some ice cream.  
  
LORELAI and RORY: And coffee!  
  
LUKE: Right.  
  
[FADE to later that day at the bridge. JESS has changed out of his suit and RORY has changed out of her dress. They are sitting, draping their feet over the side of the bridge. RORY is leaning up against JESS and he has his arm around her.]  
  
JESS: So, things have been a little hectic lately, haven't they?  
  
RORY: Yeah. Your life changed so much in one week.  
  
JESS: Yeah. I got a girlfriend, I got punched in the face twice, my sister came to live with me, I taught you how to skateboard (they pause to laugh), I saw my father for the first time in eleven years, and I went to court to save my sister.  
  
RORY: Wow, that is a lot isn't it?  
  
JESS: I could really use a couple of lazy days.  
  
RORY: Well, if you want you can come over tomorrow and we could read or something.  
  
JESS: Okay, it's a date.  
  
RORY: Yeah, a date.  
  
JESS: I love you.  
  
RORY: I love you too. (JESS leans over and kisses her.)  
  
THE END 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note- Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my fic! It means a lot to me. Also, please review if you get a chance! It may have seemed like this was the last chapter, hence "THE END," but I have recently thought of more ideas to carry this fic along with. Expect more! Thanks! ~Amanda 


	9. Distant Urgencies

Title: Finding Family (Part 8) Author: Sirius Rating: PG Spoilers: None Pairing: R/J Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[OPEN to Rory and Jess at the bridge in Stars Hollow. Rory has her head on Jess' shoulder and he is reading Oliver Twist to her. He pauses to look at her for a minute before continuing on. After a few more minutes, Jess finishes a chapter and Rory takes the book away from him. Jess leans back on his elbows and Rory stares out into the water.]  
  
Jess: So, what are you doing today?  
  
Rory: I don't really know, how bout you?  
  
Jess: Carly wanted to hang out at the music store for a while, you can come too if you want.  
  
Rory: Thanks, but I have some homework that I need to get done. You should spend some time with her.  
  
Jess: Yeah. She never told me her whole story. Something is still bothering her.  
  
Rory: Do you want me to try and talk to her?  
  
Jess: In most cases, yes I would love you to. But now, I don't think so. I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's not good, and she might not want you to know.  
  
Rory: (Trying to be understanding.) Okay. (Smiles.) Are you still holding up all right?  
  
Jess: Yeah, pretty much. The apartment is a disaster though. I really needed to get out this morning, thanks for bringing me here.  
  
Rory: No problem, this is our spot right?  
  
Jess: Yup. I wouldn't even bring Carly here. She laughed at me. Apparently I'm not living up to the "rebellious brother" image she used to have. I've gone softy or something.  
  
Rory: (She smiles in a satisfied way.) I have that affect on people. (Both of them simultaneously lay back on the bridge and look up at the clouds. After a moment of silence, Jess brings up a sensitive subject but continues to stare upward.)  
  
Jess: What's going to happen with us?  
  
Rory: (Startled by his question.) What do you mean?  
  
Jess: When you go away to college, what's going to happen?  
  
Rory: I, I'm not sure. I don't want things to change from how they are right now.  
  
Jess: Me either. Things are perfect. (He smiles but it slowly fades. You can tell he's thinking of the future.)  
  
Rory: Jess, I don't want to leave you.  
  
Jess: Well, I don't want you to go, but this is your dream. Harvard has always been your dream.  
  
Rory: Yeah, (pauses and continues with her voice full of sorrow) my dream. (Rory sighs and stares back up at the sky.) What if my dream's changed?  
  
Jess: Don't change your dream on my account.  
  
Rory: It's not on your account, but you contribute to my decision. I can go somewhere else for college. Yale is closer and my grandfather has connections.  
  
Jess: Rory . . .  
  
Rory: I'm serious Jess. I can go to Yale, still get a good education, and still follow my dream. I can do all of that and this way, I can do it with you.  
  
Jess: Are you sure?  
  
Rory: Positive. Let's change the subject though.  
  
Jess: Okay, are you doing anything next Saturday?  
  
Rory: (Thinks.) Um, I'm not sure. Why?  
  
Jess: Well, uh, you see, there's this, this thing, at the high school, and I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go with me.  
  
Rory: (Smiling.) What kind of thing?  
  
Jess: Must you put me through this? You already know, just answer.  
  
Rory: I have no idea what you're talking about. What kind of thing is going on at the high school next Saturday that you were kinda wondering if I would go with you to?  
  
Jess: It's homecoming okay? Do you want to go or not?  
  
Rory: (Smirks at him.) I'd love to, pick me up at seven. (She kisses him on the cheek and hops up from her spot on the bridge before walking back to her house.)  
  
(Jess sits up and watches her go. He smiles to himself and laughs at his own insecurity. He knew she would say yes, but he was still nervous. Now, he just had to learn to dance . . .)  
  
[OPEN TO THE APARTMENT ABOVE THE DINER]  
  
(Carly and Jess are in the apartment. Jess is reading a book and Carly is looking in the refrigerator for something edible.)  
  
Carly: So did you ask her?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Carly: . . . and?  
  
Jess: I have a date. (He grins at his sister and goes back to reading)  
  
Carly: Oh cool! So are you gonna wear a tux and everything?  
  
Jess: Um, I guess?  
  
Carly: You have to! It adds to the experience.  
  
Jess: Right, like you'd know.  
  
Carly: I happen to know a lot about dances!  
  
Jess: Like you've ever been to one.  
  
Carly: Hey, I read too.  
  
Jess: Oh right, like they've got so much info on how guys dress to dances in those sci-fi books you read.  
  
Carly: I'm gonna ignore that. Do you know how to dance?  
  
Jess: That was totally random, and yes, I do know how to dance.  
  
Carly: Really? I've never seen you.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well, I like to keep my inner groove, well, inner.  
  
Carly: Come on Jess. I wanna see you dance.  
  
Jess: Um, no.  
  
Carly: Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the girl you love?  
  
Jess: Who told you I loved her?  
  
Carly: GOD! It's so obvious.  
  
Jess: How do you figure?  
  
Carly: I'm your sister, I just know.  
  
Jess: Right, okay. (He turns his attention back to his book again)  
  
Carly: If you're going to be that way, fine. Embarrass yourself. I'm out. (Picks up her jacket and puts in on over her baggy blue jeans and Good Charlotte T-shirt before opening the door)  
  
Jess: Hey Carly, wait.  
  
Carly: Huh?  
  
Jess: You never told me what was wrong.  
  
Carly: (Carly's face turns distant and her voice sounds hollow) Oh, um, I'm still not really ready to, if that's okay. I'm waiting to hear from a friend.  
  
Jess: Are you okay?  
  
Carly: What? Me? Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Jess: What about Dustin?  
  
Carly: What about him?  
  
Jess: Is he okay?  
  
Carly: He's fine! God, just leave me alone!  
  
Jess: (Taken by surprise, Carly doesn't usually yell at him, they've always gotten along) Yeah, sure. Sorry.  
  
Carly: Bye. (Slams the door and thumps down the stairs. A minute later Jess hears the door of the diner jingle. He moves to the window and sees her run across the street and disappear behind a building.)  
  
[OPEN TO THE STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW]  
  
(Rory and Jess are walking, strolling really, hand-in-hand down the streets of Stars Hollow, enjoying the starry night.)  
  
Rory: She got real mad?  
  
Jess: Yeah, I don't know why either. I brought up Dustin and she freaked.  
  
Rory: By the way, who is Dustin?  
  
Jess: Oh, sorry, forgot to fill you in on that. Dustin was my best friend back in New York. He and Carly went out for like three years. I'm pretty sure she loved him. It was really hard for her to move here and leave him behind. She hasn't called him.  
  
Rory: When was the last time you've talked to him?  
  
Jess: I don't call him much, but I send him letters pretty regularly. I don't get many answers though.  
  
Rory: Could something have happened to him? A reason for her to be upset?  
  
Jess: Maybe, she won't talk about it. She said she was waiting for a call from a friend before she would talk.  
  
Rory: Hmm, well if she needs to talk, she can talk to me.  
  
Jess: Yeah, she knows. Thanks. (They walk in silence for a little bit longer) What time do you need to be home?  
  
Rory: My mom is working till ten tonight so I still have another hour.  
  
Jess: You wanna go to the bookstore?  
  
Rory: I'd love to. (She smiles up at him and they continue down the street toward their destination.)  
  
[OPEN TO THE BOOKSTORE]  
  
(Rory in sunk into a puffy armchair, consumed into a book and Jess is browsing the aisles.)  
  
Jess: (Walks over to her and slumps down into the armchair next to her) Hey, whatcha reading?  
  
Rory: Um, The Consequences We Meet, ever read it?  
  
Jess: Nope, tell me how it is.  
  
Rory: Sure, what'd you get?  
  
Jess: Dissolved.  
  
Rory: Oh! Isn't that by Daniel Thomas?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Rory: I've read that, it's incredible.  
  
Jess: Good.  
  
Carly: (Off somewhere in the store) Jess! Jess where are you?  
  
Manager: Miss, you're going to have to keep it down if you want to stay in the store.  
  
Carly: Jess! Come on Jess!  
  
Manager: Miss, I must insist you lower your voice.  
  
Carly: I need to find my brother! Jess!  
  
Jess: (Looks up at the sound of his voice and traces it to the front of the store. Rory follows him at his heels) Carly?  
  
Carly: Jess! I have to talk to you.  
  
Jess: Carly, calm down, what's going on.  
  
Carly: You have to come with me. It's Dustin.  
  
Jess: What happened?  
  
Carly: I'll explain on the way, you have to come with me right now.  
  
Jess: Where are we going?  
  
Carly: New York.  
  
(Carly ran out of the bookstore and to Jess' car that's parked outside the diner. Jess desperately follows her and turns to Rory)  
  
Jess: I have to go.  
  
Rory: I'll come too.  
  
Jess: You don't have to.  
  
Rory: I know, I want to.  
  
Jess: Okay, go get in the car with Carly, I'll be right back.  
  
(Jess runs across the street, into the diner, and up to the counter where Luke is giving the check to a customer.)  
  
Jess: (Panting) Carly, Rory, and I are going to New York. Something really important came up. We'll be back tomorrow night sometime. Tell Lorelai that Rory is with us. (Jess runs out the door)  
  
Luke: Wha. . . wait . . . Dammit Jess! . . . come back!  
  
(Jess' car is turning a corner by the time Luke gets out of the diner.)  
  
(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but I'm working on it. The next chapter of this might be up really soon, but maybe not. Depends on how I much homework I have in the next little bit. Please review! Thanks again! ~Amanda) 


	10. New York

Title: Finding Family (Part 9) Author: Sirius Rating: PG Spoilers: None Pairing: R/J Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
(A/N: Hey guys! There were a few people I wanted to thank for reviewing my last chapter and they are: Molly, Shari, one anonymous reviewer, and a special thanks to Arianna! Your reviews mean the world to me!)  
  
[OPEN TO JESS' CAR]  
  
(Jess is driving and looking really mad, Rory is in the passenger seat looking confused, and Carly is in the back looking depressed.)  
  
Jess: (To Carly) So, are you ever going to tell me why we are speeding down a highway to get to New York?  
  
Carly: It's Dustin.  
  
Jess: We've established that.  
  
Carly: He's sick.  
  
Jess: What kind of sick?  
  
Carly: Bad sick.  
  
Jess: How bad?  
  
Carly: Bad bad.  
  
Jess: What's he got?  
  
Carly: Cancer.  
  
Jess: (Jess clenches his jaw so his muscles tighten across his face and when he talks his voice comes out shaky) How long?  
  
Carly: A year.  
  
Jess: (Gets quiet. Rory looks over at him and she knows Jess is having a hard time processing the information. Jess talks under his breath for a second.) Oh god. Why didn't I know about this?  
  
Carly: He didn't want you to know.  
  
Jess: (Gets angry) What? How could he not want me to know?  
  
Carly: Because he knew you'd act like this!  
  
Jess: How am I supposed to act! My best friend is probably dying and he didn't even tell me about it! Tell me, how am I supposed to act!  
  
Carly: (Starts crying) I don't know Jess, stop yelling! You're not making this any better!  
  
(Jess' face hardens and he pulls off onto the side of the highway and Jess sits back into his seat. They all sit for a minute, not sure what to do. Rory wants to comfort Jess but knows it's probably better to leave him be. Carly sits forward and puts a hand on Jess' shoulder. After a minute, Jess covers her small hand in his own and gives it a little squeeze.)  
  
Jess: (Quietly) I'm sorry.  
  
Carly: It's okay Jess, I should have told you sooner. But Jess, Dustin needs us, we need to go see him.  
  
Jess: You're right, we have to go.  
  
[OPEN TO THE FRONT OF A BUILDING]  
  
Rory: (Looks up at a run-down building that was about twelve stories tall.) Where are we?  
  
Carly: The apartment.  
  
Jess: This is where Carly and I used to live before we moved to Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Oh, okay.  
  
Jess: We need to go call Mrs. Freeman and find out what hospital Dustin is at. Mrs. Freeman is Dustin's mom.  
  
Rory: (Nods) Sure.  
  
Carly: (Opens the door to the building, strolls in, and begins up the stairs.) We're on the eighth floor, so it'll be a while.  
  
Jess: (Takes Rory's hand and follows Carly up the stairs. He turns and looks in an embarrassed way at Rory.) It's really not much, but it's all we had. (Referring to the building.)  
  
Rory: It's fine. It's got a lot of character.  
  
(They get to the apartment and knock. No one answers. They knock again. Still no answer. Jess takes a key out of his pocket and opens the door.)  
  
Carly: Liz! You in here?  
  
Jess: Liz!  
  
Liz: (Comes out a bedroom at the end of the hall.) What the hell do you want?  
  
Jess: (Ignores her tone and gets to the point) Have you heard from Mrs. Freeman?  
  
Liz: Who the hell is that? (Jess and Carly look stunned and furious at the same time.)  
  
Carly: Ahh! Just let us use the phone and we'll be out of here. (Steps to the kitchen where a phone hangs on the wall.)  
  
Liz: Answer me Jess! Who is this Freeman person?  
  
Jess: Dustin's mom.  
  
Liz: Who the hell is Dustin?  
  
Jess: My best friend.  
  
Liz: Like you'd have friends.  
  
Carly: (Comes back out of the kitchen with a piece of paper) He's at St. Mary's. That's on 24th. Visiting hours start in an hour.  
  
Frank: (Comes out of the same bedroom Liz just came from) Liz, where'd you go? (Sees Jess) Jess! Carly! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here!  
  
Jess: We tried.  
  
Frank: Well you didn't do very good now did ya? And who the hell is this tramp you brought with you? (Gestures toward Rory) You've got no right coming here in the first place, but I sure as hell don't need you bring your sluts back with ya!  
  
Jess: (Punches him square in the jaw) Don't call my girlfriend a tramp! (Punches him again) Or a tramp! (Stands back up, gathers Rory in his arms, and leads her out of the apartment for the hallway. Carly follows and starts down the stairs. Jess and Rory follow, Jess' arm draped protectively around her shoulders.)  
  
Rory: That's Liz? And that's Frank?  
  
Jess: Yeah. As you can tell, we aren't exactly on great terms.  
  
Rory: They're horrible! How can they treat you like that!  
  
Jess: I got used to it as a kid.  
  
Rory: How can they not know who Dustin is? How can they discard you as trash?  
  
Jess: To them, Carly and I are trash. Liz never was a good mom and Frank is just a terrible drunk.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry you had to grow up with her. That's horrible.  
  
Jess: It's okay, really. I didn't spend much time at home. I can't believe they treated you like that though. I'm so sorry about that. Frank didn't know what he was saying. He really is a jerk.  
  
Rory: Well, we should go see Dustin now right? At the hospital?  
  
Jess: Yeah, let's go. (They climb into the car, Carly is already settled in the back) Carly, what's the address?  
  
Carly: 10245 24th Avenue.  
  
[OPEN TO THE HOSPITAL]  
  
(Jess, Rory, and Carly walk through the doors of a hospital in New York, everything is white, sterile, and quiet. Jess walks up to the reception desk)  
  
Jess: Hi, I'm looking for a Dustin Freeman. Can you tell me what room he's in?  
  
Receptionist: Are you family?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Receptionist: What relation?  
  
Jess: I'm his brother, this is his sister, and this is our cousin. (Points to Carly and Rory) Can you tell us what room he's in?  
  
Receptionist: (Looks at them skeptically, then down at her room log) Room 103.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
(The trio heads off to an elevator and Jess hit's 10 on the button panel. When the ride is over, they all get out and walk down the hall. They reach room 103 and Jess puts a hand on the doorknob. Carly holds him back though.)  
  
Jess: What? Carly, this is his room.  
  
Carly: I can't.  
  
Jess: Yes you can, this is your boyfriend. He needs you. You have to come in with me.  
  
Carly: No, Jess, I really can't. I can't see him like this.  
  
Jess: Carly, everything is going to be fine. He's going to be fine. You'll see, you just have to come in with me.  
  
Carly: Give me some time. I'll wait out here with Rory. You go in.  
  
Jess: Fine. (Looks at Rory apologetically) I'll be back in a few minutes. (He opens the door and walks in.)  
  
Carly: (Sits down in a chair outside Dustin's room.) I'm such a wimp.  
  
Rory: (Takes the seat next to her) No, you're not. You're just worried about him. That's completely fine. I wouldn't be able to go in if I was you either.  
  
Carly: It's just, it's Dustin. He doesn't get sick. I have never seen him sick and I've known him for twelve years. It's hard to see him this way.  
  
Rory: (Puts a hand on Carly's shoulder) It's okay. He'll be okay. You'll see.  
  
(Jess walks into the room and closes the door after him. A lady in her late forties is sitting in a chair by his bedside table and seems to be sleeping. Jess walks up to the bed and grips the barrier around the edge of it and stares at his sleeping friend.)  
  
Jess: Dustin, how could you man? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? It's all my damn fault! I shouldn't have left. You needed me here. Ah, I shouldn't have left.  
  
(The lady stirs and wakes up.)  
  
Mrs. Freeman: Jess? Jess, honey, what are you doing here? (Stands up and hugs Jess fiercely before breaking into sobs.)  
  
Jess: Hey Mrs. Freeman. I heard about Dustin and I needed to come see him. Carly is out in the hall.  
  
Mrs. Freeman: Oh bless your heart. Dustin will be so happy to see you. He's missed you so much.  
  
Jess: Why didn't he ever tell me? (Jess' voice breaks) I mean, how could he keep this from me?  
  
Mrs. Freeman: He knew you would worry. He only found out last month. He didn't want you to have to deal with it.  
  
Jess: Was anyone ever going to tell me?  
  
Mrs. Freeman: He was planning on telling you but the cancer took over so fast and he had to be hospitalized immediately.  
  
Jess: (Helplessly) I should have known. I could have helped.  
  
Mrs. Freeman: No. Jess, honey, there's nothing you could have done. There's nothing anybody can do.  
  
Jess: It's that bad?  
  
Mrs. Freeman: He's got about three weeks left at best.  
  
Jess: Oh God. (Steps back and starts to pull his hair) Oh my God. (Falls into a chair by the window) How can it take over so fast?  
  
Mrs. Freeman: These things work in all different ways. Dustin's just been very unlucky.  
  
(Carly hesitantly opens the door. Mrs. Freeman turns at the noise and runs to hug her.)  
  
Mrs. Freeman: Oh Carly. It's so good to see you.  
  
Carly: (Cries into Mrs. Freeman's shirt.) How is he?  
  
Mrs. Freeman: Not so good sweetie.  
  
Carly: (Pulls back from Mrs. Freeman and makes her way over to Dustin, tears falling down her face. She picks up his hand and holds it in hers. He opens his eyes and stares are her.) Hey guy.  
  
Dustin: Carly? What are you doing here?  
  
Carly: I came to see you. Jess is here too.  
  
Dustin: (Looks over at the window where Jess is slumped into a chair, his head in his hands.) Jess?  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know, I'm mean. Hehe. I have an idea for the next chapter already but I have to go to Chicago this weekend so I might not get a chance for it to get updated. Depending on my homework load until then, it might get up Wednesday night. Thanks so much for reading and as always, please review!) 


	11. Remembering the Good Times

Title: Finding Family (Part 10) Author: Sirius Rating: PG Spoilers: None Pairing: R/J Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.  
  
[HOSPITAL ROOM]  
  
(Jess is sitting in an uncomfortable chair by the window when Dustin speaks his name. He stands up stiffly and makes his way over to the bed where his dying friend lays. Mrs. Freeman leaves the room to let the two talk and takes Carly out in the hall with her.)  
  
Jess: Hey man, how are you holding up?  
  
Dustin: I can't complain. (He gives a small smile)  
  
Jess: Look, dude, I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately.  
  
Dustin: Don't worry about it, everything's cool. The guys need you though. They come in here just about everyday and hang for an hour or so, but that's only when they get time away from practice.  
  
Jess: How are they doing?  
  
Dustin: They're starting to cave a little under the pressure.  
  
Jess: Blake graduated already right? And Michael too?  
  
Dustin: Yeah, and they've both skipped college to practice full-time. I think they're starting to regret it.  
  
Jess: They can't regret it! Not now, when they're so close. They've got such a great thing going!  
  
Dustin: I know, but with you and I gone I think they're starting to fall apart. Zachary is trying to hold them together, but I don't think he sees it from the same perspective.  
  
Jess: Oh man, this isn't good.  
  
Dustin: Yeah, I know. Listen dude, I'm real tired, I think I'm gonna try to go to sleep.  
  
Jess: Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. See ya later man.  
  
(Jess quietly leaves the room and goes out into the hallway where Carly, Mrs. Freeman, and Rory are waiting. Carly eagerly goes up to Jess with an anxious look on her face.)  
  
Carly: How is he? Is he okay?  
  
Jess: Yeah, he's fine. He's tired though and he said he was going to take a nap.  
  
Mrs. Freeman: He hasn't been sleeping much at night, a nap will be good for him. (Carly looks relieved. Jess walks over to Rory and she stands up. He wraps his arms around her and she hugs him close.)  
  
Rory: (Whispers) Are you okay?  
  
Jess: Yeah, I'll be fine.  
  
Rory: You sure?  
  
Jess: (Sighs) Yeah, positive. I'm gonna go for a walk though.  
  
Rory: Want some company?  
  
Jess: I need to be alone if that's okay. I'll be back in an hour or so.  
  
Rory: (Doesn't seem to be bothered, just sympathetic) Okay, I understand.  
  
(Jess walks off down the hall, watched worriedly by Rory, Carly, and Mrs. Freeman. He leaves the hospital and hurries down the street. He needs to get away from Dustin, from the hospital, from everything. But he can't go home; he doesn't have a home to run to. Instead, he just keeps running. Finally, he ends up in Washington Square Park and stops to sit on the bench Rory found him at months ago.)  
  
Jess: (Talking to himself) Oh my God. Why Dustin? What did he ever do? He was always the best one of us, the one with the tighter grip on reality. Why him?  
  
(Behind Jess in the park, you see three guys walking and looking around. Two have guitar cases with them and they all are dressed in semi-skater attire.)  
  
Guy 1: God, where is he?  
  
Guy 2: Jess!  
  
Guy 3: Jess, where are you, man?  
  
(Jess looked up at the three guys and smiled. It had been so long since he's seen them. They looked exactly the same though.)  
  
Jess: Blake? Zachary? Michael? What are you guys doin here?  
  
Zachary: Trying to find you! Dude, come on! (Starts running, the other two guys run after him, toting their guitars.)  
  
Jess: Come on where? (Following them and running too.)  
  
Blake: The hospital.  
  
Michael: Carly is going crazy man.  
  
Jess: What happened?  
  
Blake: The machines started beeping and the nurses came in. It's complete chaos dude.  
  
Jess: Is he okay?  
  
Michael: It's not looking good.  
  
Jess: Dammit! (Starts running faster)  
  
[HOSPITAL HALLWAY]  
  
(Jess, Michael, Zachary, and Blake run out of the elevator and see Mrs. Freeman, Carly, and Rory sitting in the uncomfortable chairs.)  
  
Jess: How's he doing?  
  
Carly: (Stands up and runs into his arms. She's been crying for a while now, Jess can tell, and he wraps his arms around her small body.) Jess. (sniffle) Dustin, he's . . . (sniffle) he's in a coma. The machines went haywire and . . . then the doctors came in and . . . they say there's not much time left.  
  
Jess: Shh, it'll be okay. Dustin's a fighter. Shh, don't worry. He'll be fine. (Jess looked hopelessly at Rory who looked very uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do and he didn't like it.) It's okay Carly, everything's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine.  
  
(Blake, Michael, and Zachary are trying to comfort Mrs. Freeman as a doctor came out of Dustin's room. Mrs. Freeman stood up quickly and wiped the tears from her face.)  
  
Mrs. Freeman: How is he?  
  
Doctor: (Looks grim) I'm sorry Mrs. Freeman. We did everything we could, but we lost him.  
  
Mrs. Freeman: (Puts a shaky hand to her mouth, closes her eyes, and sobs. Blake comes up to her from behind, lets her fall into his arms, and tries to console her.) Oh God. Dustin. Oh my God.  
  
Blake: I'm so sorry Mrs. Freeman. Don't beat yourself up about it. There was nothing we could do.  
  
(In the background Michael and Zachary hang their heads, Carly clings helplessly to Jess who continues to try and comfort her, and Rory looks even more uncomfortable than before.)  
  
Jess: Shh, Carly it's okay. He's not suffering anymore. It's better for him now.  
  
Carly: No! You don't understand. You can't ever understand. It's Dustin! That wasn't supposed to happen to him! I loved him!  
  
Jess: I know, Carly, I know. (He hugs her close and whispers into her ear.) We all did.  
  
Carly: (Quietly) I never even told him.  
  
Jess: He knew.  
  
Carly: (Looks up at Jess) How do you know?  
  
Jess: When you love someone, they just know. (Jess looks up at Rory and Rory nods back to him.)  
  
(After another ten minutes or so, the group slowly starts to leave. Blake, Michael, and Zachary leave together in one car to go back to practice. Rory, Jess, and Carly leave in their own car and head back to Stars Hollow. They told Mrs. Freeman that they would be back in a few days, and she left to go make funeral arrangements.)  
  
[JESS' CAR]  
  
(The ride back to Stars Hollow was a quiet one for the most part. Carly sat in the backseat crying silently and Jess was still behind the wheel. Rory couldn't remember a time where she had no idea how to act. If she spoke, she might say the wrong thing, but then again, she felt bad not saying anything to comfort either of them. Thankfully, it was Jess who spoke first.)  
  
Jess: It's not fair.  
  
Rory: (Looks up startled when Jess talks) It's never fair.  
  
Jess: Why him though? He's never done anything.  
  
Rory: You don't have to have done something to be unlucky.  
  
Jess: That still doesn't make it right.  
  
Rory: I know. But it's true.  
  
Jess: What are we going to do without him? He was my best friend. I needed him. We needed him. We can't find another guitarist.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: We're a band.  
  
Rory: You have a band? You never told me you had a band.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well, I didn't know how to tell you.  
  
Rory: What's the name?  
  
Jess: Good-Natured Delinquents.  
  
Rory: Hmm, interesting.  
  
Jess: We started in the seventh grade, we need to work on the name.  
  
Rory: No, it works. For you at least. (They sit in silence for a minute until Rory starts to crack up laughing.) Oh my God, do you sing?  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: In the band, do you sing?  
  
Jess: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Rory: Oh come on, you sing don't you.  
  
Jess: I, wha . . .  
  
Rory: You sing! When's your next gig?  
  
Jess: Next Friday.  
  
Rory: Okay, I am so coming to see you.  
  
Jess: Don't tell Luke. I am serious. You tell Luke and you're in big trouble. Plus, what about your dinner with your grandparents?  
  
Rory: Oh, I'll get out of it. This is too good. Besides, you wouldn't punish me.  
  
Jess: I just might be forced to.  
  
Rory: You like me too much to hurt me.  
  
Jess: Well, I won't have to because you are not going to tell Luke. Anyway, without Dustin we might not have a band anyway.  
  
Rory: Can't you go without a second guitarist for one gig?  
  
Jess: We can't find anyone as good as Dustin. And even if we did, he wouldn't have the chemistry.  
  
Rory: Maybe not, but would Dustin want you to give up on your dream?  
  
Jess: Who said it was my dream?  
  
Rory: I don't know, I guess I just thought that if you were in a band, that was what you wanted to do with your life.  
  
Jess: Well, maybe it was. I don't know anymore. I can't do it without Dustin.  
  
Rory: You can if you want to. Don't think of it as doing it without Dustin, think of it as doing it for Dustin.  
  
(Jess looked over at Rory and stared at her for a minute. His mind was so screwed up then that he didn't want to risk saying anything. He couldn't play without Dustin. He knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be the same. Nothing would be the same anymore. The three drove on for another ten minutes or so and no one said anything. Carly continued to sit quietly in the back of the car but she had stopped crying. The radio had been turned on at a low volume a few minutes ago because the silence was hard to any of them to bear.)  
  
Carly: (Quietly) Play the gig.  
  
Jess: What? (He turned the radio off so he could hear Carly's soft voice.)  
  
Carly: Play the gig.  
  
Jess: No. (His voice was firm and there was a sadness in it that was discomforting.)  
  
Carly: Play the gig. He would want you to.  
  
Jess: I can't.  
  
Carly: Do it for Dustin.  
  
Jess: Not Saturday. Maybe the week after.  
  
Carly: If you don't do it now, you never will. Play the gig.  
  
Jess: It's too soon.  
  
Carly: Jess, please. Play the gig.  
  
Jess: Why is this so important to you?  
  
Carly: Because it would have been important to him.  
  
Jess: (Looks at Carly through the rearview mirror and sighs. He doesn't agree but she knew he would do it.) I'll talk to the guys.  
  
Carly: Thank you.  
  
(About twenty minutes later, the trio pulled into a parking space to Luke's and they all stepped out. Carly's face was tear stained and Jess looked exhausted. Rory's mood was brightened by the knowledge of Jess in a band, but she still looked tired. It had been a long night. Jess opened the door to the diner and let Rory and Carly walk in before he did. Lorelai was sitting at the counter, talking with Luke and drinking her fourth cup of coffee for the night. No one else was in the diner because it was closed, seeing as how it was 9:00. Carly went directly upstairs and Jess knew not to follow her. Rory ran to her mother's side and hugged her closely. Luke came around from the other side of the counter and stood awkwardly in front of Jess.)  
  
Luke: How is he?  
  
Jess: How did you know?  
  
Luke: Liz called.  
  
Jess: Ha, for once she cared.  
  
Luke: She said you stopped by to use her phone or something and that you were real worried about a friend of yours. How is he?  
  
Jess: He died. Cancer. The doctors couldn't do anything to stop it. (Jess started to cry. Luke had never seen him cry and he got really uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to do and in the end he put a hand on his shoulder. Lorelai, who'd been listening in on the conversation while sitting with Rory, came up and hugged Jess. Of all people to hug, Lorelai was the last one he'd expected, but the hug came as a comfort and he let her.)  
  
Lorelai: I'm so sorry Jess. That's not fair to happen to someone so young. (Lorelai motioned Rory over and let her daughter take her place in hugging Jess. This time Jess held on for dear life and cried harder. Lorelai mouthed "I'm gonna go" to Luke and gestured for him to leave Rory and Jess alone. Luke waved her goodbye and started up the stairs that Carly had climbed earlier. Jess let go of Rory after a few minutes and looked embarrassed.)  
  
Jess: Sorry.  
  
Rory: Don't be. This must be incredibly hard for you. (The two sat opposite each other in a booth and Jess set his hands out on the table to stabilize him.)  
  
Jess: He was my best friend. The best guy I ever knew.  
  
Rory: Tell me about him. (Her eyes looked straight into his, telling him to go on if he wanted, but she understood if he wanted to drop it. After a minute of silence, the words started to come.)  
  
Jess: It . . . he . . . there couldn't have been a greater guy. He knew everything about music, and he was always the one pushing us to do better in the band. He was smart, he was nice, and he was cool. He had the bad- ass, punk, don't give a damn about anybody act down pat, but the best part was, he really wasn't any of that when you got to know him.  
  
Rory: He sounds a lot like you.  
  
Jess: He was so much better than I was. He had plans to go somewhere with his life. He wanted to be somebody.  
  
Rory: Sounds like he was. (The pair sat in silence for a minute and Jess smiled.)  
  
Jess: Man, I remember one time . . .  
  
(A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update. I always want to start a new story rather than update an old one, but I forced this chapter out. There will be at least one more chapter to this story, but after that, I'm not sure. I want to focus on finishing my others. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! ~Amanda) 


	12. The Gig

Title: Finding Family (Chapter 11)

Author: Sirius

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: R/J

Summary: Rory and Jess find that they are supposed to be together. Jess gets a visit from someone in New York, which leads to a very complicated week.

OPEN TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Jess is on the phone talking to Zachary, trying to work out the details for the night.)

Jess: I haven't practiced, I'm not even sure I remember how to play.

Zachary: You'll get up there and it'll all come back. If you want, come early and we'll go over the songs.

Jess: Okay, what are we playing tonight?

Zachary: The usual probably. This gig is only letting us have 30 minutes. I say we take 15, break for 3, and then another 10 or so. 

Jess: Okay what are we opening with? (He pulls out a notebook and starts writing down song titles as Zachary says them.)

Zachary: I say we open with "Letters to You" 

Jess: Okay, and how bout "Nothing Frequency" after that?

Zachary: Great. Then we'll go into "Drifting" and "This Ride."

Jess: That'll take us to break right? 

Zachary: Yeah. 

Jess: What do we play after that?

Zachary: I say "Too Far Gone."

Jess: Okay, then how bout "Fat Lip" and "Desperately Wanting?" (keeps writing down the song titles)

Zachary: Great. "Desperately Wanting" will show variety and then we need something for the last song. 

Jess: Yeah

Zachary: Any ideas?

Jess: Well . . .

Zachary: Shoot.

Jess: I have a small favor to ask.

Zachary: Ask on.

Jess: Can I do the last song on my own?

Zachary: Got something special planned?

Jess: I might.

Zachary: Special how?

Jess: For Rory.

Zachary: You gone softy or something?

Jess: God no. Just something I wanted to play her.

Zachary: Yeah, I'll ask the guys, but it's fine with me. You bringing her tonight?

Jess: Yeah, she said she wanted to come. (Jess adds something at the end of the list, rips out the sheet, folds the paper before sticking it in his pocket and closes the notebook)

Zachary: She can take care of herself right?

Jess: She should be able to. Oh, by the way, what time does the gig start?

Zachary: Uh . . . I think we're on at 8 but if you want practice, you're gonna have to come at like 5 because there's two bands before us and they'll have to set up and stuff. 

Jess: Okay. How're our funds?

Zachary: We took out some cash for Dustin's uh . . .funeral. We're a little low but tonight's gig pays 100 bucks. 

Jess: I've got some. I got a second job and Luke gave me a bit of a raise. I'll bring 75 tonight. Then we'll have enough to advertise a little right?

Zachary: Yeah, that'd be great. Where you working?

Jess: Well Luke's got me at the diner for like 5 hours a day and then I got a job stocking at Wal-Mart. 

Zachary: You're kidding me. 

Jess: Sadly no.

Zachary: You . . . at Wal-Mart?

Jess: Yeah, that's not the worst part though. A while ago they made me Employee of the Month.

Zachary: Damn, that's pathetic.

Jess: Yeah, but not entirely. I got 200 bucks from it.

Zachary: Awesome dude.

Jess: (hears a knock at the door) Yeah, hey listen man, I gotta go. I'll see ya tonight. (to the person outside) Come in!

Zachary: You coming early? 

Jess: I'm gonna have to. (sees Rory walk in and smiles at her) I'll talk to you later.

Zachary: Later. 

(they hang up)

Jess: Hey.

Rory: Hey. What're you up to?

Jess: A lot of nothing.

Rory: We're on tonight right?

Jess: Yeah, I just got off the phone with Zachary, he said I had to be there at 5 since we haven't practiced . . . the whole Dustin thing . . . no one felt up to it.

Rory: (sits down at the table opposite him) You'll be great tonight.

Jess: I just hope we can get through it.

Rory: (covers his hand with hers) You will. It will be hard, but you will.

Jess: (looks up into her eyes) Well, you'll be there. 

Rory: (nods) You wanna go for a walk?

Jess: Yeah. 

(they stand up and leave the apartment)

CUT TO BRIDGE

(Rory and Jess are walking on the bridge while holding hands. They stop to sit down.)

Rory: So, is Carly coming tonight?

Jess: If I can get her to.

Rory: Where is the gig anyway?

Jess: At this club in New York. 

Rory: (gets worried but tries to hid it) How safe is it?

Jess: You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time, you can come back stage and everything. I've already talked to the guys about it. And when we're on, I'll be looking at you the whole time. 

Rory: (snuggles closer to Jess and he puts his arm around her) Thank you. 

Jess: You're welcome. Plus, I know the bartender, stay at the bar and he'll look out for you. Oh, and Carly is a regular there with me, the bartender knows her too, and she can totally kick ass if she needs to, so you'll be covered.

Rory: Do you know your song list?

Jess: Yeah, that's what Zachary and I were working out on the phone.

Rory: What are you playing? (Jess takes his arm from around her and fishes in his pocket for the list. He hands it to Rory and she studies it.) Ah, Finch, AutoPilot Off, Yellowcard, Starting Line, All-American Rejects, Sum 41, and Better Than Ezra. Very nice.

Jess: (Puts his arm back around her) I thought so.

Rory: Who is "Gonna Go" by?

Jess: Me.

Rory: You write songs?

Jess: No, I just wrote that one.

Rory: What's it about?

Jess: You.

Rory: You wrote me a song?

Jess: (shrugs and looks at her) Yeah.

Rory: When?

Jess: Over the summer. 

Rory: Can I hear it?

Jess: Tonight you can.

Rory: Aw, come on, just sing the chorus.

Jess: Who said I sang?

Rory: I did.

Jess: Well, what if I don't?

Rory: You wrote the song, you have to sing it. No one but the person who writes the song can sing them. 

Jess: That is not the case in about 98% of music today. 

Rory: You were never a conformist. 

Jess: Okay, I sing it.

Rory: Yay, go on.

Jess: I meant I DO sing it, I didn't say I WILL sing it.

Rory: Fine, I'll just hear it tonight.

Jess: You realize you just wasted like three minutes in an argument you were gonna give up on anyway. 

Rory: Yes, I realize and accept that.

Jess: As long as you're cool with it. 

Rory: I am so cool you wouldn't imagine. 

Jess: I can imagine enough. (Kisses her)

Rory: We should get back. We have to leave at like 1 right? 

Jess: Yeah, the bus leaves at 1. 

Rory: Okay, I'll meet you there at quarter till.

Jess: Okay. (they stand up hand in hand and Jess puts his arm around Rory's waist as they walk back to town) I'm nervous.

Rory: Don't be.

Jess: Can't help it.

Rory: Think of something else.

Jess: Like?

Rory: Ayn Rand.

Jess: God no.

Rory: Fine, since you're in such need of a distraction, Hemmingway?

Jess: Hmm. 

Rory: Okay, no that's not fun for me.

Jess: How can my thinking impact you at all?

Rory: It can. 

Jess: If you say so.

Rory: I say so.

(they reach Rory's house)

Rory: Well, I guess I'll see you later then. 

Jess: Yeah, I guess. 

Rory: (pulls him close to her) Don't worry, you'll do great tonight.

Jess: Thanks. (kisses her and lets her go) I'll see you at the bus.

Rory: See ya.

Jess: Love you.

Rory: Love you too.

CUT TO LATER THAT AFTERNOON ON THE BUS

Jess: (drumming his fingers on his knees) So, what'd Lorelai say when you told her you were coming?

Rory: She was really hesitant to let me go, but I think she's starting to trust you more now. 

Jess: Really? I didn't think I'd ever get to this point. (Rory smiles) So, ever been to a club before?

Rory: No. I'm a little nervous.

Jess: You'll be fine. Carly is coming later, remember?

Rory: How is she getting there?

Jess: She stayed with a friend in New York, the mom will drive her I guess. Or she'll just say she's going to Liz's and come to the club instead.

Rory: Is this how it's always been?

Jess: Well, yeah. But it's not that bad, really. I only had her stay with the friend because I wasn't gonna be there, ya know, in case Frank tried something. 

Rory: (takes his hand from his knee and grips it tightly) I know that 'sorry' doesn't help anything, but I am. 

Jess: (kisses her hand) I know. Thank you.

Rory: How are you holding up?

Jess: Better actually.

Rory: Good. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna play great, and you're gonna do fine.

Jess: It's just hard.

Rory: I'll bet it is. Carly's right though, Dustin would want you to play the gig.

Jess: I mean, he won't be there.

Rory: I know. 

Jess: That's the thing though, you don't know. And I mean that honestly. I love you and you know that, but you don't know and you won't ever know what I'm going through. You never knew him.

Rory: (nods sympathetically) I wish I could have. I think I would have liked him.

Jess: You would have. (smiles) Everyone liked him. 

Rory: Are you dedicating tonight to him?

Jess: I don't know, do you think I should?

Rory: I think it would be nice if you did. He would appreciate it.

Jess: (shrugs) Okay. 

CUT TO THE CLUB

(Rory and Jess walk in holding hands and the volume of the music immediately startles her. Jess nods to the bartender, who smiles back, and Jess leads her backstage where it is incredibly quieter and to where Michael, Blake, and Zachary are sitting.)

Jess: Hey guys.

Michael: Hey. 

Blake: Good to see ya man. (nods at Rory) And this must be Rory.

Rory: (blushes) Yeah. 

Jess: That's Blake, and that's Michael, and there's Zachary.

Rory: (smiles at each one of them in turn) It's nice to meet you.

Michael: Okay, well, we should get started. Jess, do you have the track list?

Jess: Uh, yeah, hold on. (he takes it out of his pocket and hands it to Michael)

Blake: (looking over Michael's shoulder) Great, let's get started then. 

(Jess pulls out a guitar and Michael gets his bass. Blake sets up behind the keyboard. They begin tuning while Zachary, who plays the drums, sits back and listens in. They play a little of each song until Jess nods to show it's coming back.)

CUT TO THE CLUB

(It's about three hours later and the guys are about to go on.)

Zachary: Okay, you guys ready?

Michael: Let's go dude.

Blake: Totally.

Jess: Uh, sure.

Rory: (puts her hand on Jess' arm and pulls him aside) How are you?

Jess: I can't go.

Rory: Yes you can.

Jess: Dustin always was good right before a show.

Rory: You'll be fine. The other guys are excited; you'll do great.

Jess: Where are you gonna be?

Rory: I'll stand at the bar with Carly.

Jess: I'll look for you.

Rory: I'll be watching you.

Jess: Here goes nothing.

Rory: Good luck.

Jess: Thanks.

Rory: I love you.

Jess: I love you too.

(Rory pulls him into a kiss that only lasts a second because the club manager calls them on stage.)

Manager: And now, for a little bit of rock, a little bit of roll, and a whole lot of punk, I give you . . . THE GOOD-NATURED DELINQUENTS!!!!

(The guys head out onstage with excited looks on their faces. They grab their instruments and Jess starts out singing "Letters To You")

Jess: Thank you very much. Before we start, I'd like to mention that tonight is dedicated to a very good friend of the entire band. We recently . . . lost . . . our second guitarist to cancer. Tonight is dedicated to guy named Dustin. We love you dude. Anyway, the first song we'll be playing is called "Letters to You" by Finch.

  
_Can't you see _

That I wanna be 

There with open arms

  
It's empty tonight and I'm all alone

  
Get me through this one  
  
Do you notice I'm gone?

  
Where do you run to so far away?  
  
I want you to know that 

I miss you 

I miss you so

  
I want you to know that 

I miss you 

I miss you so  
  
I'm writing again 

These letters to you 

Aren't much, I know

  
But I'm not sleeping 

And you're not here

  
The thought stops my heart  
  
Do you notice I'm gone?

  
Where do you run to so far away?  
  
I want you to know that 

I miss you 

I miss you so

  
No more looking I've found home  
  
I want you to know that 

I miss you 

I miss you so   
  
I'm gone away

  
I'm gone away

Jess: Okay then. First off, we wanna thank you all for coming out tonight. You all having fun? (crowd yells) Alright then! This next song we're gonna play is called "Nothing Frequency" and it's by AutoPilot Off. 

  
_There's static in the atmosphere_

  
_A constant interference that is killing me_

  
I'm losing the connection here

  
And all the frequencies are down

  
And this silence seems so loud  
  
That's why

  
This system shorted out

  
Programmed restraint before the shutting down

  
This system shorted out

  
Memory fails during the crashing down.  
  
I'm screaming at the satellites

  
I'm watching all the screens go black in front of me.

  
I'm sending out a prayer tonight

  
Because all the frequencies are down

  
And this silence seems so loud.  
  
And as it's starting to fade out

  
And as we're heading underground

  
There is a pessimistic side of me that knows that this

  
Might never turn itself around

Jess: So, we only get 30 minutes up here so we better get going. This next song is called "Drifting" by Yellowcard. 

__

When I look into your eyes, I can see

  
Such a sad man in disguise

  
Waiting, wishing, dreaming, drifting from me

  
Hurts my heart to hear you cry

  
Waiting, wishing, dreaming, drifting from me  
  
I don't know you anymore

Wish I knew what's wrong

  
Can't we try to slam that door

Start a brand new song  
  
I know you're lonely and you cry

Wondering why

  
I know it's lonely but if once

You could help me understand

  
What it takes to be a man

  
Look back on what you've said

And the life you've led

  
Is it what you dreamed when you were young like me.

  
Now it's time you took something back

  
just for the sake of your mind.

  
When I look into your eyes

I can see

  
Life has buried you alive

  
Waiting, wishing, dreaming, drifting from me

  
You can't breathe

  
Heart as big as ocean's wide

  
Waiting, wishing, dreaming, drifting from me

(song ends and the crowd starts to clap)

__

It says hold on and take this ride

  
And set aside

  
Memories of all the times

  
When you collide

  
Then you'll leave me here to die

  
Here's the things I meant

  
But I never said  
  
It says sit back and take the time

  
To lose your mind

  
And find out what its like to die

  
So where's my spine

  
When its time to give an obvious and simple reason why

  
I won't write again

  
What do you see

  
When you look at me

  
Do you take me for a fool  
  
So what makes you play this game

  
With results always the same

  
And nothing but bad reputations to gain

  
It speaks to me like all is fine

  
And I could cry

  
From all the bends and breaks that I

  
Took this time

  
When happiness is based on lies

  
It's so hard its too hard to tell the truth   
  
What do you see

  
When you look at me

  
Do you take me for a fool

  
This fool is through

  
This fool is through

  
This fool is through  
  
What do you see

  
When you look at me

  
Do you take me for a fool  
  
What do you see

  
When you look at me

  
Do you take me for a fool  
  
It says hold on and take this ride

  
And set aside

  
Memories of all the times

  
When you collide

  
Then you'll leave me here to die

  
Here's the things I meant

  
But never said 

Jess: Hey, that last song was called by The Starting Line and it's called "This Ride." Up next, we're gonna play a song by The All-American Rejects called "Too Far Gone."

__

I should warn you

  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now.

  
Think you need me

  
It's not easy, let you go some how.  
  
Now we're too far gone,

  
Hope is such a waste

  
Every breath you take you give

  
Me the burdens bitter taste  
  
You promise that you'd stay

  
You say you want to go

  
Your lips provide a shelter for the

  
Things that I don't know  
  
Please speak slowly

  
My heart is learning

  
Teach me heart-ache,

  
Stop this burning now.  
  
Wishful thinking

  
Patience shrinking, bliss is far away

  
North is calling

  
Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay

(Song fades out and the crowd cheers loudly.)

__

Storming through the party like my name was El ninio

  
When I'm handgun out drinking in the back of an El camino

  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.

  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came.  
  
I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school

  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.

  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,

  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.  
  
I don't want to waste my time 

  
become another casualty of society.

  
I'll never fall in line

  
Become another victim of your conformity 

  
And back down.  
  
Because you don't 

  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.

  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.

  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.

  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised  
  
Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,

  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,

  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.

  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.  
  
I don't want to waste my time

  
become another casualty of society.

  
I'll never fall in line

  
Become another victim of your conformity 

  
And back down.  
  
Don't count on me, to let you know when.

  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.

  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.

  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.  
  
Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,

  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.

  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.

  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.

  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,

  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.

  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.

  
The dentist said my mom should have had an abortion.   
  
I don't want to waste my time 

  
become another casualty of society.

  
I'll never fall in line

  
Become another victim of your conformity 

  
And back down.  
  
Waste my time with them

  
Casualty of society.

  
Waste my time again,

  
Victim of your conformity 

  
And back down.

(Crowd cheers)

__

Past the road to your house 

That you never called home 

Where they turned out your lights 

Though they say you'll never know 

I remember running through the wet grass 

And falling a step behind 

Both of us never tiring 

Desperately wanting 

When they pumped out your guts 

And filled you full of those pills 

You were never quite right 

Deserving all the chills 

They say the worst is over 

Kicked it over and ran 

Then they ask what went wrong 

When they turn you on again 

They turn you on again. 

I remember running through the wet grass 

And falling a step behind 

Both of us never tiring 

Desperately wanting

Kick them right in the face 

Make them wish they weren't born 

And if they bring up your name 

Well they'll say you won the war

Baby burst in the world 

Never given a chance 

Then they ask what went wrong 

When you never had it right 

Oh the letters have dropped off 

Though they say you got them all 

I finally figured out some things you'll never know

Take back your life and let me inside 

We'll find the door if you care to anymore

I remember running through the wet grass 

And falling a step behind 

Both of us never tiring 

Desperately wanting. 

Jess: That last song was called "Desperately Wanting" by Better Than Ezra and the one before it was "Fat Lip" by Sum 41. That about wraps up our show, but first before we go, I've got one thing that I wanted to play. I'll be doing this alone and it's a song that I wrote for my girlfriend. She's sitting up there at the bar, this one's for you Rory.

__

I never knew what you meant to me

Till the day I heard you were leaving

And now I wait for the day when you come back

I'm never gonna let you go again.

You were the one that helped me

You were the one I could trust

You were the one I went to

You were the one I missed too much

So now I'm gonna go

I'm gonna chase you

I'm gonna risk it all

Just to be able to hold you

I played a twisted game

I'd created it to ensure my own pain

You followed my every move

And you were still the one

You were the one that helped me

You were the one I could trust

You were the one I went to

You were the one I missed too much

So now I'm gonna go

I'm gonna chase you 

I'm gonna risk it all

Just to be able to hold you

I never knew what you meant to me

Till the day I heard you were leaving

And now I wait for the day when you come back

I'm never gonna let you go again.

(Jess had finished the song and Rory was crying. Jess had watched her the whole time and she knew he was singing directly to her. All eyes are on Rory and she breaks into the biggest smile ever.)

Jess: I love you Ror.

Rory: (mouthing) I love you too.

THE END

(again) hehe

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read my story. This was the fic I started out on. I'm really proud that I finally finished it. By the way, "Gonna Go" is a song that I wrote myself. Originally it was about a guy I know, but I changed it a bit so it'd fit. Also, I wanna apologize for the spacing in the songs, it's a bit messed up. Anyway . . . Please read and review. I love to hear what you guys think! ~Amanda)


End file.
